


Daddy's Sugar Baby

by SeKaist_Elsa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaist_Elsa/pseuds/SeKaist_Elsa
Summary: Jongin's friends decide that a sugar baby is the only thing that Jongin's life is missing, so they get him one for his birthday. The Idea turns out to be way better than what Jongin ever thought it would be





	1. Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin has everything; the looks, the money, the fame, the power, and practically anything a man in his age would ever dream of. However, there is something Jongin doesn’t have, and his friends wants to help him to find.

** _ 14th, January. _ **

“You have a meeting with the CEO from Choi Corporation at 1 pm, then a lunch meeting with the heads of the Marketing Department at 3 pm. Also, your cousin, Mr. Kim Jongdae, has left a note that he will be waiting for you at your house at 7 Pm to celebrate your birthday”

The secretary says in a one go, making sure to pronounce each and every sentence clearly and loudly enough for the man in front of her to hear.

“Okay Seulgi, you can leave”

The man says in a deep, composed voice. He does not bother to lift his head up to look at her nor to mutter a small thanks.

The secretary bows and retrieves from the office. After working for over 4 years as his secretary, she is now used to his lack of decency.

It used to hurt Seulgi how Kim Jongin, her boss and the CEO of KAI Corporation, never said simple words like: _Good morning, thank you, you did well, goodbye, take care, sorry_…etc., to her, or how he never looked at her as she talked, or how he never bothered giving a reaction to her bows.

However, she soon got over it. Because Kim Jongin, the man who has almost everything in the palm of his hands, has no idea about how to interact with other humans. That is why she sticks with him all those years; she knows no one will understand the way he is the way she does.

Sometimes, Seulgi will feel sorrowful because she thinks her boss and she could have been good friends, or at least on good terms, if Jongin ever bothered to look at her. Yet, she doesn’t dwell about it much; after all, Jongin’s circle of friends consist of three people only: Kim Jongdae, his cousin; Kim Minseok, Jongdae’s fiancé; and Byun Baekhyun, Jongin’s colleague who, surprisingly, did not give up on Jongin after graduation. Seulgi would add to the list Yixing, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, if only the male was not always in China.

So, all in all, Jongin has almost no one. Realizing that makes Seulgi feel a little better about herself; maybe it is not her fault after all.

.ﾟ* ･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Jongin walks into his apartment half an hour late, which is pretty impressive comparing to last year when he arrived one hour and half late. Jongdae screamed Jongin’s ears off that day.

“Here is our birthday boy!!”

Jongin hears the loud and excited voice as he makes his way through the hall and heads towards his luxury living room.

Jongin perfectly recognizes the voice even before seeing the owner of it.

“Hello guys”

Jongin says casually once he spots the familiar faces seating comfortably around his living room.

Jongdae and Minseok are on the sofa, with Minseok snuggled to Jongdae’s arm, while Baekhyun busies himself with flipping through a magazine, trying not to be a third wheel as usual.

“You were late for 30 minutes only, that is a progress!” Jongdae remarks.

“Baby, don’t tease him that much; it is his birthday after all” Minseok voices out, hitting lightly at Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You are the only one who spoils that ass, Min” Baekhyun snorts, placing the magazine aside.

Jongin sighs as he takes a seat in front of his friends; he is already getting a headache from them.

“Why are you here guys?”

“To celebrate your birthday, Jongin” Jongdae rolls his eyes at how unfazed Jongin looks.

“It is your 30th birthday! This is a big day!” Baekhyun says, standing up and walking in Jongin’s direction. He throws his body next to the CEO, “This is important!”

Jongin shrugs, “What is so important about it? It is just another day and another year passing by”

“_What is so important about it_?” Minseok repeats unbelievingly, “You are growing up miserably alone, Jongin”

“You have no friends, no love life and no social life” Jongdae points out

“And I am seriously concerned over your sexual health” Baekhyun adds.

“Hey!!” Jongin tries to defend, “I’m fine!”

“When was the last time you slept with someone?” Baekhyun asks, ignoring Jongin’s scandalized face.

Jongin frowns at the blunt male, “It is not your business!”

“We are worried about you, Jongin” Jongdae answers instead.

“So what? You want me to go out and hook up? When I want quick fucks, I know how to do that, thank you”

“No” Baekhyun smirks, “Actually we have something better for you; we brought you a sugar baby”

Jongin takes a while to process, “A sugar… what?!”

Minseok places a sheet of paper in front of the younger male, “This is a six-month-contract for a sugar baby. We covered that up for you”

Jongin looks speechless at the piece of paper in front of him. It takes a while for the words to come out.

“What the fuck!! Are you kidding me!!”

They must be kidding. This cannot be true. It must be a prank.

“His name is Oh Sehun” Baekhyun provides the information, “He is 21 years old. His background is clean, and he is fine as hell! Also, he is freaking expensive”

“He is one of the most expensive sugar babies in his agency and Seoul over all; his agency was so scared to conduct this contract because of the long term” Jongdae explains.

Jongin shifts his gaze between his friends in disbelief; he can’t comprehend at the moment.

“J-just why?! Why the fuck did you do this!!”

“Because” Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest, “First, it is better than hooking up every now and then with prostitutes you don’t know. You actually get so caught up in work that you forget about looking for one. You need some sex action in your life before you are too old to form an arousal”

“Hey!”

“And” Baekhyun raises a finger to shut him up, “Secondly, sugar babies need attention, they seek communication and affection, they like to be spoiled and want to feel loved. This will be a chance for you to learn how to be a human”

“I AM a human!!”

Baekhyun smiles smugly, “Actually no”

“Now, with this being said,” Minseok stands up from the couch, “Your birthday gift is upstairs, you should go”

“What the fuck!! He is here!!”

Jongin feels dizzy; they have really gone mad.

“Yes baby” Jongdae pats the younger on the shoulder, “Enjoy your time”

“Happy birthday, big boy” Baekhyun winks.

Jongin freezes in his place as he sees the three of them leaving one by one.

He is now left alone with his new… Sugar… Baby. 

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Jongin’s house, villa, is one of the many things that anyone would kill to have. The classic-designed villa consists of three levels, each ridiculously wide and spacious, and it includes a big garden and a backyard with a swimming pool. It doesn’t look so fancy since Jongin wanted everything to be simple, but it is absolutely stunning. The first floor of the villa includes the living rooms, guest rooms, dining room, kitchen and the maids’ and servants’ accommodation rooms. The second floor has total of 6 bed rooms each has it is own bathroom. Meanwhile, the third floor has a huge library, Jongin’s office, room for sports and another vacant room. Beside the stairs, all floors are connected by a lift.

Although being the dream house for everyone, the villa is extremely silent, boring and big for someone living alone with only his maids and servants. However, something inside of Jongin tells him that whoever is inside his room at the moment is going to turn his quiet life upside down.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Lean figure, starkly naked milky white legs, jet-black long hair, a pointy nose and pink pair of lips is what welcomes Jongin the moment he opens the door and steps in. However, the boy doesn’t seem to notice since he is focusing on the phone in his hand. He is setting on his bed, cladded in a white shirt only; maybe there are shorts underneath them, but he can’t confirm from where he is standing.

Jongin takes few steps closer towards the king-sized bed centring the room, the boy seems so lost in whatsoever he is doing, so Jongin clears his throat.

“Oh god!!”

He gasps, almost dropping the phone from surprise.

Jongin watches with amusement the way the boy holds his phone to his chest and tries to calm his breathing.

Jongin crosses his arms against his chest.

The boys, who Jongin already forgets his name since he wasn’t paying full attention to Baekhyun, stands into his feet. Jongin notice that he is almost his height. The shirt falls to barely cover his thighs.

Jongin bets it is Baekhyun’s idea and choice; he can’t believe the elder still remembers his type and preferences after all of these years.

“I’m Oh Sehun”

The boy, Sehun, says. His voice is both deep and sweet; a strange mix but fits with his appearance.

He glances up at Jongin and smirks, “I guess you are Kim Jongin? My _Daddy_”

Jongin looks at him unfazed for a while before walking past him without uttering a word.

Sehun, dumbfounded, blinks at the way he has been ignored. Jongin heads towards his walk-in closet and emerges 30 seconds later with shorts in his hands before disappearing again in the bathroom.

Sehun stares at the bathroom closed door and wonders, _“Did he just… Ignore me?”_

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun waits, sitting patiently on the bed as he hears the sound of the water running inside the bathroom. He shakes his legs, chews on his lips and tries to stay still as much as he can. He doesn’t know what to think about the awkward situation he has just been in but he hopes it doesn’t last; after all, this is six-month-long contract. 

Ten minutes later the sound of the water dies out and the door opens while after. A whim of steam escapes through the opening, but Sehun can still see his future sugar daddy. He gulps; the man in front of him is dressed in nothing but tight black shorts, that leaves nothing for the imagination. Sehun’s eyes scans up and down the expanse of toned muscles and tanned skin. Sehun bites his lips; Jongin has the perfect body proportion and it is not helping that he has a shiny silver hair that gives him such sexy vibes.

Sehun stands up, chewing on his lips nervously. Jongin gazes at him intensely as he sits on bed and crosses his arms.

“How old are you again?”

Jongin asks, voice low and husky. Sehun almost shivers.

“21”

“Good, at least you are not an underage”

Sehun smiles awkwardly, doesn’t know what to say.

“Umm… Happy birthday!” He finally settles on saying, “They told me it is your birthday today!”

Jongin shrugs.

Sehun hides his hands under the sleeves of his shirt as he hesitantly inches closer to the man sitting on the bed. Jongin looks at him blankly.

“W-what do you want from me to do… Daddy?”

Jongin shrugs again, “Whatever you usually do”

Sehun takes a deep breath before starting to unbutton his shirt slowly. Jongin watches as more of the milky white skin comes to display, along with two rosy pointy nipples and a cute bellybutton. He is wearing a black lacy _tanga_ pantie that barely hides anything.

Sehun doesn’t take off his shirt, but Jongin realizes why he is expensive; he is gorgeous, he won’t deny that, but he has no idea what to do. Therefore, he lets Sehun stands in the space between his legs and slowly settles on one of Jongin’s legs. Jongin licks his lips the moment he feels Sehun’s weight on his thigh.

The younger attentively leans closer and plants soft kisses along Jongin’s neck. He is not that used to be the one making the first moves especially when the _daddy_ isn’t responding to him at all. However, Sehun soon shifts from the light kisses to more deep and passionate sucks on the length. He doesn’t know if the CEO would like to have marks or not, so he keeps it within the right pressure to make him shiver but not to leave traces. Sehun notices the elder’s musky scent and he thinks he has already been hypnotized by it the more he inhales along the neck.

Suddenly, he flinches when he feels two strong hands holding him by the waist. He shivers at the possessive and warm grip on his skin. He barely has time to process what is happening before he finds himself being lifted and placed on the bed with Jongin on top of him.

His breath quickness as he sees the way Jongin stare at his body; there is something glistering in his dark orbs that he didn’t notice earlier. Jongin slowly starts caressing his skin ever so lightly. He touches him all the way from the neck to his chest, collarbone and down the toned stomach; simple, soft and feathery touches that makes Sehun’s body shivers. He wiggles his bottom in anticipation.

_“Daddy, please” _

Abruptly, Jongin frowns and pulls back.

“Look,” Jongin speaks up and Sehun blinks, “Don’t say things you don’t feel, don’t put on a show for me, don’t pretend, and don’t do or say things just because I’m your daddy and you must please me… Moan if you really want to, and tell me to do the things you want me to do it only, got it?”

Sehun takes a while to understand what he has been told and to process the demanding and stern tone of Jongin, also-

“Got it?”

Jongin repeats and Sehun nods intensely.

“Y-yes”

“Okay, from now on, I will believe in everything you say”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

The sheets are crumbled in his fist, his moans are all swallowed by the pillow he has buried his face in, and his ass is up with two skilled fingers in it. Sehun doesn’t remember being aroused that much from fingers alone in his life.

There wasn’t a lot of foreplay, but the tenderness is overwhelming; the way Jongin keeps touching him carefully and manhandling him with so much cautious is melting Sehun’s heart. Not to mention that the amount of lube Jongin has used on fingers and Sehun’s hole before sliding the fingers one by one is ridiculous.

“Please… Please, more, daddy”

Jongin kneads the flesh of Sehun’s butt in a comforting motion as he slides the third finger in. He stops for a second to make Sehun adjusts. The younger shivers at the feeling of the three long fingers up his ass thrusting slowly; he needlingly starts to fuck himself back on the fingers.

“Faster, faster, please”

Jongin complies, setting a faster pace, looking for the boy’s sweet spot. Sehun feels his knees giving up on him soon.

“Oh God, yes!! There”

He suddenly screams and Jongin smirks to himself as he aims at the same spot repetitively, slowly, deeply and constantly.

“Fuck, you are so good in this” Sehun remarks as he feels a familiar feeling forming in his stomach.

“And you are so tight”

For some reason, the complement makes Sehun grows all shy and red. His member starts leaking and Jongin notices the drops of pre-come falling between the younger’s legs.

Jongin slowly retrieves his hands, emitting a protest whine from Sehun before the younger finds himself flipped on his back, trapped between Jongin’s legs.

Jongin reaches for the bottle of lube again and pours a very generous amount on his member and slicking it up. Sehun watches with anticipation the way the elder’s dick stands hard and red in his palm. He can’t wait to have this inside of him. His legs willingly part open, inviting the CEO to slide in.

“Daddy, come on!”

Jongin smiles faintly at the needy tone.

He doesn’t wait longer, holding on Sehun’s waist as he pushes in, slowly and carefully, watching Sehun’s expression closely.

“Fuck! Fucking finally”

Sehun sighs in content, and eagerly rolls his butt for Jongin to move.

“Move, _daddy_”

Jongin caresses his tummy lovingly, before pulling back and sliding in in one go

“YES! JUST LIKE THAT”

Sehun moans shamelessly and loudly; Jongin doesn’t seem to mind as he does it again. He starts with slow and deep thrusts that hit Sehun’s prostate dead on every time, but that not enough to make the younger cum yet.

Sehun almost loses his mind when he feels the way Jongin’s member rubs his walls as it slides in and out of his tight hole. He is a moaning mess under the tanned male; begging, whining and sobbing in need.

“Please, faster, I need to cum… Touch me!!”

Jongin props up Sehun’s legs over his shoulder and positions himself for a better angel; he goes faster and deeper, chasing after Sehun’s orgasm whose moans are growing incredibly loud each time Jongin’s dick touches his bundle of nerves.

“Coming, coming!”

Jongin gives attention to the hard member and storks it fast and hard.

“Fuck!”

Sehun sobs, and Jongin starts flicking at the tip.

“DADDY!”

Sehun comes with a throaty moan when Jongin squeezes on his balls while thrusting into his prostate.

Jongin watches the way Sehun’s body spasms and his eyes rolls to the back of his head. He has such a fucked-up expression over his face, Jongin feels himself at the edge of coming.

“Oh fuck!”

Jongin curses when he feels Sehun clenching his insides that he is almost squeezing his dick. It doesn’t take long before he follows suite and comes inside of Sehun.

Sehun moans in satisfaction, wiggling like an actual content cat. Jongin shudders, ridding his orgasm with messy thrusts before sliding out of the stuffy hole.

When he looks up at the boy, he finds him already dozing off softly.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun wakes up to softness and warmness, but also to a different room. That is what he realizes the moments he opens his eyes and sits on bed.

He is in a slightly smaller room than Jongin’s, and is sleeping on a Queen-sized bed, all alone, surrounded by blue silky sheets and is dressed in an equally silky grey pyjama.

He takes a while to remember what happen, but he can’t recall anything after feeling Jongin coming in him.

_Did Jongin clean him up, got him dressed and put him in another room?_

_But why? Why would he put him in another room? _

_Was he disgusted of him that much?_

Sehun feels a tug in his chest since he is used to be cuddled after sex, but he still tries to think positively. Maybe Jongin doesn’t like sharing beds, maybe he is just still uncomfortable.

Sehun looks at the clock on the wall in front of him and sees it pointing at 4 in the morning.

This can wait till tomorrow; he will speak with the elder in the morning.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･


	2. Agreement

** _ 15th, January _ **

Sehun wakes up the next morning to the sound of soft knocks on his door. He frowns as the person knocking on the door won’t stop. Sleepily, he brushes the sleep off his eyes and sets on the bed, trying to adjust to the sunlight creeping through the curtains into the room.

“Come on in” He murmurs, loud enough for the person behind the door to hear.

A girl in maid uniform enters. Her gaze is casted down and she is bowing respectively at him.

“Good morning Mr. Oh”

Sehun narrows his eyes at the name. _She called me Mr. Oh?_

“Good morning”

Upon hearing her voice, the girl looks up at him. Sehun notices that she is relatively young, she has wide black eyes, pretty and rounded face, and long black hair tied in a high bony tail.

“Your breakfast is ready downstairs”

“Okay, thank you”

“You can have a shower and change your clothes; the room is equipped with everything you might need. We organized the things you have brought with you and also there added the new set of clothes Mr. Kim has ordered for you.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “Ordered me what?”

“A new… set of clothes…?” The girl answers awkwardly.

Sehun looks at the clock on the wall and sees it pointing at 9 Am; when did he even do that?

“Is Mr. Kim downstairs?”

“No, Mr. Kim leaves at 6.30 in the morning”

“Oh”

Sehun feels a little bit of disappointment; he even left without seeing him.

“Is there anything you need from me?”

“No, thank you…?”

The girl smiles brightly at him, “JiHyo, Mr. Kim”

“Okay, JiHyo, you can leave” 

The girl bows at him once more before leaving the room quietly.

Sehun sits on his bed for a while with a dizzy mind. He doesn’t understand if Jongin doesn’t know what he has signed up for, or the man didn’t like him enough. Either ways, Sehun feels worried. There is a reason why he rarely accepts long term contracts and offline jobs; you would never know how crazy a client might be.

Regardless, Sehun decides to get up and explores the room.

It is huge, Sehun notices, even when it is smaller than Jongin’s room, it is still probably the biggest room he has ever been in. There are a Queen-sized bed centring the room, a coach with two chairs and a table, a desk and swivel chair, small closet for books, a big T.V screen on the wall, a very large balcony, a walk-in closet and a bathroom. Sehun can lives here for ever.

He checks the closet and almost has a heart attack at the number of brands he finds.

_Why did he buy all of this for me? Is he a mafia boss?_

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun arrives downstairs an hour later after he discovers everything inside his room and getting slightly lost when he left his room. The first thing he notices when the lift doors open is a young man in black suit standing beside a maid talking together.

Sehun could tell that the man is way shorter than him. He clears his throat and it gets the man’s attention.

The man in the suit turns around and Sehun studies his features. He has a youthful and rounded face, heart shaped plumb lips, wide eyes and black short hair.

He bows at him “Good morning, Mr. Oh”

Sehun bows back, still feeling strange because of the nickname, “Good morning”

“I’m Do KyungSoo, the butler”

Sehun tittles his head; he doesn’t look so old to be a butler.

“Hello”

“I will be at your service; whatever you need, you can always tell me”

He bows again and gestures Sehun towards the dining table which has various types of dishes, making Sehun’s mouth water. This is without a doubt, his favourite breakfast ever.

“You can make a list of all of your favourite dishes and we will include it in your meals from now on”

“I love everything”

KyungSoo smiles, “Great, enjoy your meal Mr. Oh!”

Sehun does what is more than _‘just enjoy’_ his meal; by the time he has finished his breakfast, he tasted everything in front of him and ate to the fullest from his favourite dishes. The butler stands closely, watching with a fond smile.

“Whoever made this food is an angel!”

“Thanks Mr. Oh, we are glad you are enjoying this. Mr. Kim has ordered all of us to obey your orders, so make sure you voice out whatever you need”

Sehun’s face falls on the mention of Jongin. He really doesn’t understand that man.

“If he cares that much, he should have at least talked to me before leaving” He pouts.

The dark-haired butler approaches him carefully, “Mr. Kim is not really good at… talking, he is always… Quiet”

“I can tell” Sehun rolls his eyes, “You have been here for a long time?”

“Lived here almost all of my life, but I have been the butler for 6 years”

“Oh my! 6 years?” Sehun almost chocks, “Why? How old are you!”

“I’m 31”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Sehun slams a hand over his mouth when he sees the frown on KyungSoo’s face.

“I’m sorry… but, but… You look so young to be 31!!”

KyungSoo crosses his arms against his chest and raises an eyebrow, “What do you think people in their thirties look like exactly”

Sehun blinks, dumbfounded, “I’m sorry…??”

The butler breaks into a soft smile when he sees Sehun’s scared face “I’m kidding, I have been told I look young many times, thank you Mr. Oh”

“Can you just call me Sehun, please”

“I can’t do that”

“Yes, you can. Please!”

Sehun begs, giving the elder male his best puppy eyes. KyungSoo hesitates for a while before sighing in defeat.

After all no one can resist Sehun’s puppy eyes.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

KyungSoo takes Sehun in a stroll around the house. He shows him the rooms and introduces the maids and servants at the villa.

There is Johnny, a tall and handsome half-American-half Korean guy who works as a driver. Basically, the spare driver, since the main and special driver, Taeyong, is constantly with Jongin. KyungSoo tells him that Taeyong is a nice guy who looks intimidating for no reason. 

Sehun realizes that there are only four maids at the house; beside JiHyo, there are Seung-wan, a pretty and short girl who is also half-Korean; Dahyun, who KyungSoo introduces as a crack-head; and lastly, Shuhua, a Chinese girl who rarely speaks with anyone.

KyungSoo also introduces him to the person behind the morning’s meal and Jongin’s personal chef, Ryeowook, who is an excellent cook, along with his helper, Doyoung, a young male who has a bunny appearance. KyungSoo says that he always joins them in the kitchen since he loves cooking so much.

Sehun almost loses his mind when he realizes that this number of people are actually serving one person who KyungSoo says only stays at home for barely 10 hours.

“It wasn’t always one person only you know” KyungSoo explains as they take the lift to the 3rd floor, “Mr. Kim’s family lived here 10 years ago, after they left, he wanted to keep everything the same, even the same number of workers”

“They died?”

“I can’t say that actually, it is a private matter”

The lift makes a ding sound and they get out of the small space to a large hall.

“I guess you would enjoy your time here” KyungSoo points at a door, “This is Mr. Kim’s personal library and mini theatre”

The butler opens the door for them; Sehun’s jaw falls ajar.

“Holy shit!”

The room is huge, exactly like everything else in this villa, with wall-length shelves that contains hundreds of books, they cover complete three walls. Sehun spots a big screen on the fourth wall that almost cover the whole space. When he looks up, he realizes that the ceiling portrays the galaxy.

“There are over 400 movies you can choose from, and total of 700 books. Enjoy your time!”

Sehun loses himself in the heaven he thinks he has fallen into that KyungSoo had to drag him outside to eat. The younger hurriedly runs back to the room after finishing his lunch only to continue exploring the room. Sehun hasn’t always been in love with books, but ever since he started working in his filed, he began to long for things that touch him on a spiritual and emotional level more. He developed a special form of love to books, literature and even poetry.

Therefore, the room is everything he could ask for; it is the perfect way to spend his free time.

“When does he come back?”

Sehun asks as he sits by the dining table.

“He doesn’t have a fixed schedule but never comes back before 8 o’clock” KyungSoo smiles at him lightly, “You can go to your room and I will inform him you are waiting for him, okay?”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun sits in his room and waits for Jongin. It passes 8 o’clock, 9 o’clock and Jongin doesn’t appear. Sehun waits a little longer but the elder never appears.

Eventually sleep takes over him; Sehun sees the clock pointing at 11 o’clock before his eyes falls shut.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 16th, January _ **

“Why didn’t Jongin came to my room yesterday?”

Sehun asks the butler as he sits for breakfast. The CEO has already left for work as usual.

“He came back late and said he was tired and sleepy. I’m sorry, Sehun”

Sehun pouts, “Okay, but please don’t forget to tell him I need to talk to him today”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 17th, January _ **

“So, what happened yesterday, I was waiting”

Sehun crosses his arms against his chest, fuming.

KyungSoo raises his hands in defence, “I told him I swear, he said he will. I thought he would”

Sehun groans in anger, “I can’t believe him”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 18th, January _ **

Sehun is furious; never in his life he has been treated that way. No one has ever ignored him the way that Jongin has been doing.

He has thought a lot about going to Jongin’s room and bang on his door, asking for answers, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He has so much pride to offer himself that way. It didn’t help that Sehun interpreted Jongin’s actions as the elder didn’t like or despised him.

_“Can it be that he didn’t like me? Was I disappointing? But I am the best! Did he hate something I did that night?”_

He wants to talk to someone. He can’t stay like that anymore.

He picks up the phone and dials the first person on the list; his call is answered almost immediately.

_>> “Morning, honey” _

Sehun whines, “God, I will hang up”

The male on the other line laughs.

_>> “Sorry, sorry. How are you doing?”_

Sehun sighs, “I don’t know”

_>> “What happened? Should I cancel the contract?”_

Sehun smiles at the alarmed tone, “I don’t even know”

_>> “Tell me what happened?”_

Sehun sighs before pouring his heart out, “We spent the first night together… and it was, I don’t know how to describe it, but it was a weird mix. He didn’t speak to me at all, like literally, he said nothing. I thought he was going to be one of those assholes who just wants quick rough sex, but actually he was not. Because at the same time, he was so soft with me, like, I had the most vanilla sex I ever had in a while, maybe in my whole life, Junmyeon!!”

_>> “Really? This is weird” _

“YES!” Sehun groans, “But the problem is, ever since that day I haven’t seen his face. He goes to work in the early morning and comes home late, he goes to sleep immediately. As if I don’t exist! But he still remembers my existence! He orders everyone here to do as I want! I am going crazy, he is a dick but not really dick but still a dick!”

Junmyeon takes a minute to respond.

_>> “That is… Strange” _

“It is embarrassing! How can he do this to me! What type of daddy is that!!”

_>> “When his friends came to make the contract, they said he has never been in this type of relationships before. He is kind of reserved, so maybe he just doesn’t know what to do or how to do it because it his first time”_

Sehun stays silent; if he has never been in such a relationship, why did his friends sign up for six-month-contract.

_>> “You said he was nice to you in bed, right?”_

Sehun feels something moving in the bit of his stomach, “Yes”

_>> “That is reassuring at least. Listen Sehun, give him a chance for a while; if anything bothered you, just tell me and I will shove their money up their ass and take you back, okay?”_

Sehun smiles widely, “Okay, Hyung”

_>> “Take care of yourself, Hun”_

“Okay, thanks Hyung”

Sehun hangs up with a lighter heart; Junmyeon has always been a wise person and so helpful whenever Sehun needed him. Sehun doesn’t even consider Junmyeon his boss, but rather, a Hyung he truly trusts and treasures. He has known him for 4 years, and never for once Junmyeon has failed him.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 21st, January _ **

It has been a week since Sehun arrived at Jongin’s house, a week since he last saw the named male as well, and four days since KyungSoo informed him that Jongin has went on a business trip. Sehun almost left the house that day out of frustration. However, he stays.

Sehun would wake up every day, has his breakfast, then spends his time lingering around the villa. He would tease KyungSoo a lot, tries to get to know the four maids, and sometimes watches as Ryeowook makes new dishes. He bonds with the driver, Johnny, who shares him many stories about his life in America.

Everybody loved Sehun in a heartbeat; even the shy Shuhua started to talk with him, it helped that Sehun knew a bit of Chinse.

Everybody loved Sehun but the only person who should have liked him.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 22nd, January _ **

“Hello, is this Baekhyun?”

_>> “Yes, who is it?”_

Sehun adjusts his posture as he makes himself comfortable on the bed.

“I’m Sehun, the sugar baby you got for your friend”

_>> “Oh, yeah! How did you get my number?”_

“I took it from Junmyeon, but anyway, I want to ask you a question”

_>> “Okay, go ahead?”_

Sehun spills the question he has been having in his mind for a whole week, “Why did you make a contract with me if your friend is obviously not interested in me or in sex; I don’t know which one of them, but he is not interested!”

_>> “What?” _

Baekhyun almost screams over the phone,

_>> “What do you mean not interested?”_

“I didn’t see your friend for a whole week, we just spent ONE night! He even travelled and left me! He doesn’t talk to me, I don’t SEE him”

_>> “Oh god, that shithead seriously” _

Sehun hears the other groan and sigh from the other side.

_>> “I’m sorry for that, Jongin is kind of… complicated” _

“Explain”

_>> “Look, Jongin might be a CEO who conducts deals and contracts on daily biases, but he doesn’t know anything outside the work-frame. He was not a social person in the first place, and it got worse 10 years ago. I can’t really tell you why, but things went down from that point on. He doesn’t have friends, I mean, he is just stuck with us some way, but he doesn’t know how to maintain a relationship or start a conversation with someone”_

Sehun frowns, “So why did you choose a sugar baby? A sugar baby demands attention, care and mutual benefits!”

_>> “Because I didn’t want simple fuck for him, I wanted someone whom he would try to talk to and interact with, I thought he would feel responsibility towards you and try to do something about it, but that idiot really…”_

Sehun takes few seconds before speaking, “I’m asking you because I didn’t understand. He ordered everyone to treat me so well, he leaves me money, bought me lots of clothes, and that night we shared, although awkward, your friend was so caring and gentle”

Baekhyun chuckles.

_>> “That is such a Jongin attitude. He is naturally caring and gentle. He is really a nice person, Sehun. He just… has been through a lot.” _

There is a pause before Baekhyun speaks again. 

_>> “You are not obliged to stay with him if you think this is too much for you. You can terminate the contract now if you want, I won’t even ask your boss for the penalty clause. I’m guilty after all for not telling you this before”_

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Later, when Sehun goes to bed that night, he stares up at the ceiling for a long time. He replays Baekhyun’s words in his mind over and over again. Should he just terminate the contract and over this? Or just lives the six months that way? Why should he bother himself with that man; he gets his money and spends great time after all?

He receives the answer to his questions the very same night when he wakes up at a heavenly hour at night because of an urgent need to eat something.

“Seriously! It is 4 am! Why am I even hungry!!”

Sehun protests at his stomach as he drags himself to the first floor and heads to the kitchen, cursing his weird metabolism.

The villa is deadly quiet, everyone is probably asleep. However, as he approaches the kitchen, he hears soft voices coming from the maids’ rooms. He thinks about walking away when he hears a voice that sounds like Jongin’s.

_Did he come back already?_

Sehun’s curiosity leads him to the source of the voice, one of the maid’s rooms. The door is slightly opened and Sehun could see Jongin’s back standing in front of a crying Seung-wan who is setting on the bed.

“Give me the name and I will crash that asshole”

Jongin’s voice is calm yet fuming with anger and demanding. Sehun feels chills running up his spine.

Seung-wan only cries harder, “I don’t want him to get hurt, Mr. Kim”

“He literally used you and hurt you! Why do you want to protect him!!”

“Because he is still a family member to me”

“I walked in to a person holding you by the arm, taking money from you and threating you! Who knows what he might have done to you if I didn’t arrive now!”

Sehun slams a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping. He is sure if he was the one being scolded, he would have cried on the spot.

“Mr. Kim, please forgive me” The girl cries even harder.

“There is nothing to forgive here. I’m angry because one of my employees is being weak and can’t stand up for herself, letting a so-called-family member to hurt her”

Seung-wan stays silent, Jongin continues.

“If family hurts you, then fuck family; fuck anyone who think he has the right to hurt another person under the name of ‘Family’. You worked for this money, then you deserved it, only you!”

“Mr. Kim…”

“Listen, you…”

“Seung-wan, Mr. Kim”

Sehun rolls his eyes; Jongin doesn’t even know the name of his maid.

“Listen Seung-wan, I will consider what happened tonight never happened, on condition that it never happen again. Because if it does, I don’t think I will be able to forgive you for real”

“Okay, Mr. Kim”

Feeling Jongin is going to tun around, Sehun hurriedly leaves and strides towards the kitchen to fitch something to eat.

When Sehun goes back to bed again, he already has a plan in his mind.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 23rd, January _ **

“KyungSoo, Hyung”

Sehun calls the butler once he finishes his dinner. Jongin is not home yet of course.

“Yes Sehun?”

“I will be waiting for Jongin in his room, tonight”

KyungSoo blinks in surprise, “What?”

“I have something in my mind, but don’t tell him that I will be there”

“Okay, I won’t”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Re-entering Jongin’s room brings back memories of that night to Sehun. Although probably the weirdest night he has ever had, Sehun thinks it is somehow a special night.

He sits on the bed and waits patiently for CEO to arrive. It doesn’t take long before he hears soft footsteps behind the door and the sound of doorknob being turned open. The moment the door is opened, Sehun catches a whim of the familiar musky scent. Sehun instantly gulps and stands up, causing the elder to almost having a heart attack.

Jongin stops in his tracks, surprised, eyes wide open.

“What are you doing here?”

Sehun winces at the flat, blunt tone, “You wouldn’t come to my room, so I thought of coming myself”

Sehun says easily. Jongin is caught off guard.

“I-I was busy, I had a lot of work the past week”

Sehun has expected such an answer, he takes few steps towards the CEO who almost panics.

“Were you, Daddy?” Sehun says seductively, blinking cutely at him.

Jongin doesn’t know what to say or what to respond, so he tries to hit around the bush, “What do you really want?”

“I want to know why you never came to my room, or why you didn’t talk me all this time”

Sehun asks seriously. Jongin sighs and walks past the younger to place his suitcase on the table.

“I thought it was awkward. I didn’t know what to say or how to deal with you”

Sehun crosses his arms, “Do you know why it was awkward?”

Jongin looks at him blankly, Sehun’s face breaks into a soft smile.

“Because we don’t know each other, we need to know each other so that we can have sex without thinking it is weird”

Jongin almost chocks on the mention of sex.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that from now on, you have to talk to me, tell me about your day, yourself, and take me out as well! Spend time with me, spoil me! I’m a baby! Your sugar baby!”

Jongin stands dumbfounded for a second, trying to process the things he has just heard and the way the younger is pouting at him, as well as, the demanding tone and the childish gestures.

“But I don’t have time for that”

“Make time for me!”

“Why should I?”

“Because we have a contract!!” Sehun argues, pointing a finger at Jongin and stepping closer to him, “You have 6 months of access to free sex! Amazing sex with me, I beg you! Not mention that I am the best company you would ask for. You are wasting so many thing, old man!”

Jongin narrows his eyes, “Did you just call me old man?”

Sehun bites his lips and scratches at the back of his head, “I’m sorry, daddy! But you get my point”

“Oh God” Jongin growls, “I hate you Baekhyun!”

“You will thank him later” Sehun reaches and holds into Jongin’s arm, “Let’s go”

“Where! What are you doing?”

Sehun turns them towards the door and drags the CEO along, “We are starting now, daddy”


	3. Crossing Borders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of smut ahead

Sehun drags Jongin the whole way towards the swimming pool in front of the villa where he seats them by the edge of the pool. He rolls up his pants before dangling his legs in the water.

“Come on, sit down”

He urges the elder who reluctantly does the same.

They sit side by side silently, legs at the cool water with nothing but the cool breeze surrounding them.

“Ask me something” Sehun breaks the silence first.

Jongin shrugs, “I have nothing in mind”

“Try, think of something; aren’t you curious about anything?”

Jongin thinks for a while; he settles on a basic question, “Okay, tell me about you, your family, education, how you started doing what you are doing”

Sehun smiles proudly at himself, “Okay, first, family. I came from a small family; father, mother and an elder brother. All of them lives in Japan currently”

“You don’t talk to them?”

“No, we contact each other sometimes, we are in good terms but not really close, you know. They don’t take my job so well, but they still care somehow about my well being” Sehun laughs, “It is kind of complicated, but we are cool with each other, I guess.”

Jongin doesn’t comment so Sehun continues.

“For education, I studied Performing Arts. I have always loved dancing and joined many dance camps and projects. But once I hit 17, I started dancing in clubs. Somehow, this is when I realized I really liked being praised and spoiled and getting the attention” He scoffs, “I started online first; online dating with just sharing some videos and photos. Then one day, I Junmyeon Hyung came across me online and asked me if I want to work under a company. I found the offer interesting; it was way safer. There is always a contract that can protect me, we can also sue the clients if they caused any harm. There were a lot of pros in this, and I liked it, so I went for it”

“So, you like this job?” Jongin raises an eyebrow.

“There are parts I love yes; I told you, I like being spoiled and pampered with love and attention! Also, Junmyeon doesn’t force me to do anything, so I’m not forced to sleep with old men if I don’t want that”

“What about the cons in this? There must be some”

“Of course, there are” Sehun sighs, “No matter how much you run a background check, people are different in real life. Some people are good at hiding their evilness so much” He turns to look and smile at Jongin, “And some are really good at hiding their goodness too, just like you daddy!”

Jongin averts his gaze and looks at their wet feet, “Why are you doing this?”

Sehun shrugs, “I just have a feeling that I shouldn’t waste these 6 months”

“You can leave if you want, you know that?”

Sehun takes a few moments before deciding to slide his body all the way into the pool. He stands on his feet; the water barely reaching his shoulders. He shuffles until he is standing between Jongin’s legs, “I know I can, daddy”

Jongin widens his eyes in surprise when he notices Sehun inching closer, “What?”

“You have been doing well talking to me and asking me questions, I should give you a reward, shouldn’t I?”

He places both of his hands on Jongin’s thighs and moves them sensually towards his crouch.

“God, you are unbelievable”

Sehun smirks at the comment and unzips Jongin’s pants, “Believe me, you don’t know anything yet”

Jongin hitches a breath when Sehun slowly starts caressing his member through his boxers. He grips hard at the pool edge as the younger palms him faster, all while looking at him cunningly.

“Do you like that daddy?”

Jongin could only breath heavily as a response.

Slowly, Sehun yanks the waistband of the boxer down and springs the elder’s dick free.

Jongin hisses and Sehun licks his lips in anticipation. He inches closer and slowly dives in without warning. He licks long strips from the base till the head multiple times, triggering more hisses and silent groans from the CEO above him.

“Oh My God!”

Jongin moans when Sehun switches from long, rapid licks to soft and short sucks on the head of his member. He looks around of them, checking if any of the servants is around; he can’t imagine how he would face them if they see him in this situation.

“Don’t worry, daddy”

Sehun’s voice brings him back to reality. He looks down between his legs and finds Sehun licking his slit with kittenish licks while patting his eyelashes innocently at him.

“No one is watching, it is only you and me”

Sehun gives one hard suck and Jongin’s hands flies to grip at Sehun’s hair.

The tug on his hair makes Sehun moans around Jongin’s member and he takes the full length inside of his mouth, and down his throat as far as he could while his hands are palming all the parts that he couldn’t suck.

Slowly, Sehun starts to poop his head up and down till he can feel Jongin’s dick hits the back of his throat.

Jongin grips harder on his hair, “Oh god, you are so good at this”

Sehun flatters his eyes open and blinks at Jongin. Jongin curses under his breath; Sehun’s blown up eyes, his puffy red lips stretched around his member, and the lean fingers stroking him, Jongin finds himself caressing his cheek lovingly and soothing at the sides of his throat.

Sehun blushes at the gesture and moves his head faster, his tongue licking everything it could reach.

“Good, so good, you are doing so good!”

Sehun, enjoying the praise, fastens his speed while cupping Jongin’s balls softly. He moans around the shaft which sends shivers all the way up Jongin’s body. 

“Fuck, I’m close”

Jongin tries to pull back, but the younger sucks harder and faster, his tongue flicking the slit teasingly. That is all it takes to make Jongin come inside Sehun’s mouth. He accidently snaps his hips forward as he rides his orgasm off.

“Oh god! I’m sorry!”

Jongin suddenly panics, pulling away from the hot mouth and watches as Sehun chocks for a brief second. However, the younger immediately smiles at him while licking his lips, swallowing every drop of his cum, “No need to worry daddy”

He braces himself on the pool edge and lefts himself up to plant a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips. Jongin freezes the moment he feels the pair of lips on his.

Although the kiss barely lasts for two seconds, Jongin could tell that Sehun’s lips are soft and chewy.

“Let’s go back” Sehun says after pulling back, “Thanks for tonight, and for the dinner, daddy”

Sehun winks, Jongin chocks.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Before Sehun goes to bed that night, he sets his alarm to wake up at the same Jongin does. He makes sure to be already by table the moment the elder is going to have his breakfast.

Sehun smiles so happily when he sees the shocked expression over Jongin’s face the moment he spots him.

“Morning daddy!” Sehun chirps happily.

Jongin clears his throat in embarrassment, noticing KyungSoo and one of the maids, Dahyun, standing beside the table.

“Morning” Jongin mummers before sitting down.

KyungSoo smiles in amusement.

The eat in silence; Sehun tries to give Jongin the opportunity to talk first, but he, of course, doesn’t.

“Can I go out today?”

Sehun asks at the end.

“To where?”

The question is almost instantly. Sehun feels slightly happy for the quick response.

“I want to buy something”

“Okay” Jongin shrugs, “You can ask Johnny to drive you wherever you want”

“Okay!” Sehun almost jumps in his seat, “Also, when will you come back?”

“The usual”

“Can you come back earlier today?”

Jongin places his fork and looks at the younger, “Why?”

“Can you, please? Daddy, please!”

Sehun begs cutely, patting his eyelashes at him. KyungSoo chocks at the side.

Jongin shots a death glare at the butler who tries his best to compose himself while Dahyun giggles softly beside him. He shifts his gazes back at Sehun, intending to scold the younger, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so as Sehun is still giving him his puppy eyes.

_“Seriously this kid” _

Jongin averts his eyes away, “I have work”

“Please make some time for me! Please!”

Jongin sighs hopelessly, “Okay, I will try”

“Yaay!” Sehun giggles in happiness. KyungSoo and Dahyun try to press down more laughs.

Right before Jongin leaves the house, Sehun makes sure to tiptoe and kiss him goodbye on his cheek.

“I will be waiting for you daddy! Don’t be late please”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“Where are we going exactly?”

Johnny asks as he sits behind the steering wheel. Sehun slides in the seat beside him while putting on black shades. 

“Just drive, I will tell you where”

Johnny shrugs and follows Sehun’s instructions, he seems to be so excited about where they are going.

“Stop here”

Sehun points at a clothing store across the road.

The driver looks at him horrified, “You are going inside?”

“Yes” Sehun smirks, getting off the car.

Johnny watches as Sehun enters the Lingerie store excitedly. He curses inwardly, hoping to dig a hole in the ground and disappear, but he doesn’t have an option but to follow the other male inside.

“What are we doing here exactly?”

The driver asks, eyeing the lingerie pieces on the mannequin. He has never seen such an amount of men’s lingerie before and imagining them on a male is giving him chills.

“I’m buying new sets” Sehun says flatly, checking some G-strings.

“For Mr. Kim?”

Sehun looks at him and winks, “Of course it is for daddy”

Johnny groans, “I can’t believe you call him that. I can’t believe he is in that situation seriously”

Sehun laughs but doesn’t comment, he focuses instead on the pieces in front of him, thinking of what would appeal to Jongin the most.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun makes it at home earlier than expected but with more bags in his hands than he intended. He can’t really stop himself when it comes to buy new clothes, especially lingerie. However, he decides to put everything in his closet for now. He has other plans for today.

He takes a long, relaxing shower and dresses in simple a shirt and shorts that barely covers his inner thighs and waits for the CEO to arrive early as he promised. He asks KyungSoo to prepare the dinner early, insisting that Jongin will keep his promise.

He sits by the table and waits. Sehun waits for two hours and Jongin doesn’t appear.

“He must have been caught in work, Sehun”

KyungSoo tries to comfort the younger who looks at his with disappointment. 

Eventually, the CEO returns home half an hour late to his usual return time. He finds Sehun sitting in the living room, crumbled on the coach, arms crossed and pouting.

Sehun spares the elder a glance before looking away again.

“Hello?”

Jongin starts, feeling the weird atmosphere in the room. Sehun only glares at the elder without answering.

“What is wrong?”

Sehun looks at him with both pain and disappointment, “You forgot”

Jongin raises a questioning eyebrow, “About?”

Sehun scoffs and gets up. He turns around to leave the room.

“Wait!” Jongin calls, stopping him in tracks, “What are you talking about?”

Sehun turns almost instantly, “You promised to come back early today!!” He points an angry finger at the CEO, “You promised you will!!”

“Oh!”

Right. 

Jongin blinks in shock as he recalls their conversation in the morning.

Sehun sighs, “You really forgot! Should have expected, you don’t think about me at all”

Sehun attempts to turn and walk away but Jongin suddenly grips on his arm.

“Sehun”

It is an impulsive reaction, Jongin is even surprised at himself.

Sehun realizes that this is the first time Jongin calls his name, but he thinks that he wants the elder to call him over and over again.

“Sehun, wait”

Jongin repeats and the younger turns.

“I’m… Sorry”

Jongin’s sound is barely audible, Sehun doesn’t even realize how hard it is for Jongin to say sorry, how it has been a long time since he bothered to say sorry.

“I forgot yes, I got caught up in work”

Jongin tries to explain, tries to find the right words so hard. Sehun looks at the very troubled face of Jongin and feels guilty.

“It is okay” Sehun tries to smile at him, “I just wanted us to watch a movie with you… It would have been nice”

“Okay, let’s do it”

Jongin says simply.

“What” The younger looks shocks, “But aren’t you tired? It is late also”

“But I promised you”

Jongin smiles softly at him, Sehun thinks he has fallen for that smile.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun snuggles into Jongin’s side as they sit on Jongin’s bed in front of the huge screen on the wall. There is a big bowel of popcorn in his lap that they both eat from and cans of empty soda by the night-stand next to them. Sehun can’t be happier.

Sehun puts on Aladdin; explaining that he thinks the actor is hot, plus he can’t miss a movie by Will Smith. Jongin doesn’t protest; after all, it has been years since he saw a movie; it is not like he can recommend another one.

Sehun giggles happily throughout the first part of the movie. Jongin gets distracted listening to those soft laughs most of the time, plus the peaceful and pure expressions over his face makes Jongin’s heart melts a bit.

Midway through the movie, precisely when Aladdin and Gennie fight, Jongin hears soft sniffles next to him. He looks down at the boy clinging into his arm and finds Sehun tearing quietly.

“Are you crying?”

Jongin asks.

Sehun shakes his head, “No”

His sound is suffocated with tears, so Jongin tease, “Oh sure”

“Ya!” Sehun protests, looking up at the elder male. Jongin raises an eyebrow at the wet cheeks of the younger.

“Aren’t these tears?”

Sehun huffs and shuffles back to his original position, “Just watch, you are talking too much”

Jongin doesn’t press it further but he thinks that Sehun is really adorable.

As the movie nears its end, Jongin hears soft snores coming from the younger. Glancing down, Jongin finds Sehun sleeping peacefully, a popcorn piece dangling from his hand as he snuggles to his arm. Smiling fondly at the scene, Jongin turns off the screen and takes the bowel away. He makes an attempt to stand up but Sehun’s hands suddenly clutch on his sleeves, his sleepy eyes struggle to stay opened.

“S-stay”

He whispers before falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Jongin doesn’t find it in himself to refuse the request. He lies next to the younger and makes himself comfortable by sleeping on his back. Sehun shuffles until his face is pressed against the CEO’s chest. Jongin lets him be.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun wakes up to the continuous ringing of Jongin’s alarm and Jongin’s own warmth. He flatters his eyes open slowly and sees Jongin turning off the alarm before turning around to him.

“Hey, go back to sleep” He hears Jongin saying, “I will go to work”

Sehun nods sleepily at him and snuggles back to the pillows that smiles so much of Jongin.

When Sehun opens his eyes again, it is already ten in the morning. He sits on bed and smiles at himself; he has slept with Jongin, in his room, in his bed.

That is a lot of progress that he is absolutely happy about.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 25th, January _ **

“KyungSoo Hyung”

Sehun calls cutely as he follows the elder male around the house.

“Yes Sehun?”

“Can you ask Jongin to come to my room tonight?”

“You won’t wait for him today?”

KyungSoo asks, raising an eyebrow; it has been sort of a habit for the younger to wait for Jongin every night and prepares something for them to spend the night doing.

Sehun bites his lips, “I have something else in mind”

“Okay” He shrugs, “I will”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun paces up and down the room in both excitement and worry; he doesn’t know why he is fidgeting so much; it is not like it is his first time. However, there is always something about Jongin makes him, for some reason, not himself.

He bites his lips when he hears soft knocks on his door.

“Come on in” He calls loud enough for the male outside to hear him.

“Sehun?”

Jongin says first, stepping inside the room.

Sehun smiles at him, “Yes”

The moment Jongin lands his eyes on the younger he gulps and stops.

_‘Fuck’_

Sehun is wearing a satin deep red robe with lace edges that hardly reaches his knees. He looks stunning.

Jongin almost doesn’t notice that Sehun has walked towards him, “Welcome home daddy”

“Thanks, Sehun” He mutters slowly.

Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hand and drags him to sit on a chair.

“Call me baby, daddy” Sehun whispers seductively against Jongin’s ear.

The CEO feels chills running down his spine, “O-okay”

The younger pulls back, slowly reaches for Jongin’s hand and guides it towards the tie of his robe.

“Unwarp me” He orders.

Jongin complies with shaky hands. The tie falls lose.

_‘Holy fuck’_

Jongin widens his eyes at the scene in front of him; the maroon red lace G-string that, as usual, keeps too little for imagination makes him almost chock on his saliva. His eyes trails Sehun’s up and he gulps when he sees a leather harnesses surrounding Sehun’s upper body. The black strips contrast with the milky skin of the younger, making him glow.

Sehun looks perfect and _fuckable_.

“Oh… My… God”

Jongin breathes hardly and Sehun smirks at the reaction.

“Do you like it, daddy?”

Jongin nods, “A lot”

Sehun giggles and turns around to grip his phone which is placed on the night-stand. He goes through something and soon the sound of music fills the room.

There is a semi-robotic sound singing, but Jongin can bet the song will be a sexy one.

_“My body is like velvet_

_My lips like velvet_

_We’re touching each other it’s like velvet_

_You like that you like that baby”_

Sehun turns and looks at Jongin in the eyes, he moves his body ever so slowly as he feeles the rhythm filling his sense bit by bit. He stands in front of Jongin, making sure that the elder can see all of him as he rolls to the beat.

_“You rang my bell again today, dang dang_

_You know my password but I like that_

_From the moment I grab the door knob, all the way to my bed_

_I don’t wanna be apart, hold me closer baby”_

As the singer’s sexy voice flows smoothly, Sehun slides the robe down his shoulder and lets it hang on his elbows. He rolls his hips as he lowers himself to the ground, while trailing his hands over his neck, the strips of the harness and down to line of this lace G-string.

_“I already dimmed the lights_

_So we don’t know whether it’s night or day_

_I closed the curtains too_

_Even if the next door neighbors angrily pound on the door_

_It’s alright, I’m gonna move soon”_

Sehun slides the robs all the way down and slowly stands up, turning around so Jongin can have a full view of his back. He even has the audacity to shake that ass for Jongin’s display. 

_“Oh yeah but I have a favor_

_Will you listen?_

_No, I’ll tell you later_

_We have a lot of time”_

The singer’s voice grows sixer as Sehun turns again and walks over to Jongin. He traps the CEO’s thighs between his legs and slowly rolls his body. He lightly lowers himself to grind his bottom over Jongin’s thighs.

_“Your touch is like velvet_

_Your lips like velvet_

_We’re touching each other it’s like velvet_

_I like that I like that”_

He reaches for Jongin’s top and takes it off, biting his lips as he makes sure that Jongin’s knees rubs all the way between his ass-crack.

_“My body is like velvet_

_My lips like velvet_

_We’re touching each other it’s like velvet_

_You like that you like that baby”_

Jongin has unreadable face all along; the mix of being incredibly shocked and aroused is everything Sehun hoped for, he is incredibly amused.

The music slows down and Sehun uses that to draw a line on Jongin’s chest with his finger.

_“Keep calm lights down_

_Sip again and again and let’s make out_

_Look at that shaking light_

_What we’re making aren’t noises but a lullaby”_

Sehun leans in, brushes his lips against Jongin’s ever so lightly. He feels Jongin’s breath hitching and feels him reaching for a kiss, yet Sehun suddenly pulls back and stands up_. _

_“Oh yeah but I have a favor_

_Will you listen?_

_No, I’ll tell you later_

_We have a lot of time”_

Sehun turns around the chair and stands behind the elder; he slowly moves his hands down Jongin’s chest while leaning in to breathe against his ears. Jongin curses loudly as Sehun starts singing the chorus along with the singer.

_“Your touch is like velvet_

_Your lips like velvet_

_We’re touching each other it’s like velvet_

_I like that I like that”_

He walks over to stand beside Jongin and lightly raises his leg, he pushes Jongin’s thighs apart and puts his foot right in front of Jongin’s crouch. He traces his hands over his legs all the way down and all the way up while looking at Jongin’s turned on face.

_“My body is like velvet_

_My lips like velvet_

_We’re touching each other it’s like velvet_

_You like that you like that baby”_

He winks as he pulls back and walks over to stand in front of the CEO again, back facing him as he leans his torso to give Jongin more view of his ass. Sehun feels the G-string rubbing the skin between his ass-cheeks and he shudders at the feeling.

_“Errday errday_

_Every morning I want that I want that_

_Like that like that_

_The sun started to rise, so again till the night comes”_

Sehun seats himself on the strong thighs again, with his back against Jongin’s chest this time. He leans his head back on Jongin’s shoulder and turns his face sideways to plant a kiss on Jongin’s neck, all while rolling his hips against Jongin’s legs.

As the singer starts repeating the chorus for the last time, Jongin’s hands are attached to Sehun’s sides caressing the skin sensually. The sound of the song is disappearing in the background.

“Did you love the show daddy?”

Sehun asks breathlessly.

“So much baby, so much” Jongin answers, his lips brushing against the side of Sehun’s neck.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun’s eyes are fixed on the man on top of him, he bites on his lips excitedly as Jongin traces the strips of his harness with thirst and desire in his eyes.

“So pretty”

Jongin comments, leaning down to mouth along the leather in a feather-like soft kisses.

“I want you to stay in this as I fuck you, baby”

Jongin’s voice is deep and low; Sehun shudders when he hears the dirty talk. This is a new side of Jongin he is experiencing, and he absolutely wants more.

“Okay, Daddy”

Jongin’s hands never stop caressing the sides of Sehun’s body while his mouth tries to map every and each part of Sehun’s milky skin with kisses.

“Uh!”

Sehun suddenly hitches a breath when Jongin’s tongue licks around one of his nipples while the other hand toy with the other nipple.

He eagerly licks the rosy nub making it wet and erect, Sehun shudders under him and Jongin only takes as a cue to give the nipple throughout open-mouthed wet kisses. He keenly sucks on it and pulls it between his teeth, not forgetting to teas the tip with his tongue and teeth.

“Oh God!!”

Sehun whines and wiggles under him.

“Do you like this baby, want more?”

Sehun lets a throaty moan, he is feeling strangely aroused.

“Y-yes… Please, please more”

Jongin obliges, giving more attention to the other neglected nipples, until both are rosy and puffy, wet and erected. Sehun trashes in bed, feeling oversensitive as Jongin doesn’t stop abusing his nipples for at least continues 6 minutes.

“Daddy, please”

Sehun sobs, Jongin gives few last licks to both nipples before proceeding down, licking and kissing at every available inch of skin.

Sehun feels his dick getting unbelievingly hard, he is possibly oozing with pre-cum now.

The male on top licks a long strip down to Sehun’s bellybutton and digs his tongue in.

“DADDY!”

Jongin smirks to himself and sucks a deep kiss from the soft belly in response, leaving a blooming mark on the flawless skin.

He pulls back to admire the boy under him.

“You have such a pretty waist”

He runs his fingers over the slim waist before leaning down and biting on it. He leaves bites along the flesh decorating it with more marks.

“I’m close!!”

Sehun whines, and Jongin nudges a knee between Sehun’s legs and presses it against Sehun’s dick.

“Fuck! Please!”

The elder pulls back; he hooks his fingers inside the harnesses and lightly snaps the leather against his flesh; it is all it takes for Sehun to come with a strangled moan, completely untouched.

“DADDY!”

Jongin watches in awe the way Sehun rides his orgasm; his body is shuddering, his eyes are blown away, his lips are red from biting on them so long, and his skin is glowing.

Perfect.

“You did so well baby”

He praises, touching the insides of Sehun’s thighs softly and soothingly until the younger calms down.

Feeling that Sehun has fully recovered, he palms at the clothed member softly.

“The lace is wet”

He notes, Sehun blushes madly.

“I have just come”

Jongin smiles and leans down to kiss Sehun’s member through the lace. He feels bites of Sehun’s taste through the fabric, so he proceeds into licking it.

“Oh my god!”

“I thought I was your daddy?”

Jongin smirks and Sehun lets a laugh that soon turns into a moan because Jongin is almost swallowing his clothed member.

“Please, enough teasing”

Sehun whines, Jongin gives a last kiss before finally complying; he moves the G-string to the side, freeing Sehun’s dick finally.

Sehun moans when the cold air comes in contact with his sticky member. Jongin leaves the twitching member and proceeds to move the string away from Sehun’s hole as well. Once in view, he lightly caresses the hole which clenches in anticipation.

Sehun wiggles his bottom, “Hurry up daddy”

“Do you have lube?”

Sehun reaches for a bottle on the night-stand and hands it to Jongin.

The elder pours a generous amount on his fingers and smears some on Sehun’s rim. The boy shudders at the coldness.

“Pretty”

Jongin comments as he slowly inserts a finger in. Sehun finally sighs in content.

“I want more!”

Jongin obliges and adds another one, moving both fingers in a slow gentle motion, giving Sehun time to adjust.

But the younger doesn’t feel satisfied yet.

“Another one, please!”

Sehun shamelessly begs and Jongin is more than happy to give him what he wants

As a third finger joins in, Sehun starts moaning in pleasure, feeling Jongin’s finger brushing against his tight walls and against all the right places. He definitely would come from Jongin’s fingers if the elder kept fingering him open that deep. 

He toys with his nipples absentmindedly, an action that makes Jongin retrieves his fingers and lubes his member in a quick move.

_‘When did he even get naked’ _

Sehun prepares himself for the elder by spreading his legs apart to welcome Jongin in between. He teasingly moves his dick against Sehun’s rim, making the younger wiggle.

“Daddy!”

Sehun pouts and Jongin slides in finally.

“Fuck yes!”

Jongin keeps his pace slow, giving the younger his time to adjust before snapping his hips faster and deeper. He holds onto Sehun’s waist to steady him while trying to find his bundle of nerves.

“Yes!”

Sehun suddenly moans loudly, Jongin takes it as a cue and aims at the same spot dead on repeatedly.

Jongin fucks Sehun onto the matters, chasing after the younger’s orgasm with each thrust of his member.

“Daddy! I’m close!”

“Me too, baby”

Jongin goes faster and deeper, Sehun feels the bed shaking under him and he freaking loves it. He reaches down for his own dick and gives it few strokes.

“Close!”

Sehun warns and Jongin warps his hand around Sehun’s member as well, triggering his orgasm by teasing the slit.

Sehun comes with a shameless loud moan.

“So pretty and wrecked”

Jongin praises as he witnesses Sehun’s body spasming from oversensitivity.

“Daddy come for me!”

Sehun says breathlessly, clenching his hole around Jongin, who triples over the edge and comes with messy thrust inside of Sehun.

He falls on top of Sehun, breathing heavily and panting for air.

They stay in their position for a while until Sehun breaks the silence.

“Get off me, you are heavy”

Jongin laughs at the sassy comment and rolls of him to lie on his back beside the younger. Sehun turns on his side and stares at Jongin’s face.

“You have a dimple!!”

“Huh?” Jongin looks at him, confused.

Sehun pokes at the side of Jongin’s cheek, “Smile, you have a dimple here!”

Jongin does smile and Sehun laughs excitedly, “Oh, it is so pretty! You should smile more. You look sexy”

“You think I am sexy?” Jongin raises a questioning eyebrow.

Sehun rolls his eyes, “You think I would dress up that much and do a lap dance if you weren’t sexy and hot mister”

Jongin lets a loud laugh, Sehun again, falls in love with that sound.

“You are so sassy, Oh my God”

“And you should laugh and smile more. It suits you better than the cold silent face”

Jongin turns to lie on his side and stares at the male sleeping next to him. There are some black hairs sticking to his face and Jongin feels the urge to brush them away, so he does. He lets his hands linger on Sehun’s face for a while.

“You are pretty yourself”

“Wow, did you just complement me?”

“Stop being such a brat”

Jongin glares at him and Sehun laughs loudly.

“Did you like my show?”

“I loved it, thank you”

Sehun snuggles closer to Jongin’s chest, feeling warmness radiating to his body, “I’m glad daddy”

“Sehun” Jongin calls, the younger looks up at him, “Why are you doing this?”

“Hmm?”

“You see, trying to be closer to me”

Sehun shrugs, “I’m stuck with you for 6 months, so why not?”

“Sehun” Jongin calls seriously.

Sehun inches closer to the elder, Jongin just warps his arms around him.

“Because it didn’t make sense to me why you were acting all cold towards me although you are actually so sweet and gentle. I believed that under all of your cold masks, you had a really nice personality. I wanted to see that, wanted to remove these masks, I wanted to know you. Adding to that, you are incredibly hot and sexy, and I have my needs you know”

Jongin smiles fondly at the younger, he stares deep into Sehun’s eyes and feels something moving in his heart. Something he can’t pinpoint but he likes the new feeling too much.

“I wish it was easy to explain”

“I never said you have to”

Sehun lifts himself up and presses a kiss on Jongin’s dimple.

Jongin drops a kiss on Sehun’s forehead in return, “Get some sleep”

“Stay with me! Don’t go!”

Jongin smiles at him, “I will stay”

The moment Sehun’s eyes flatter close as he falls asleep, Jongin knows that something in his life has changed and will never be the same again.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･


	4. Closer To you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

** _ 13th, February _ **

“Seulgi”

Jongin puts the pen aside and shifts his gaze from the papers in front of him to the secretary.

The girl flinches as it is not usual for the CEO to call her name and look at her unless she has done some mistakes.

“Yes Mr. Kim”

Jongin searches for the words in his mind, “Let’s say you are in a relationship-”

“I’m not!” The girl defends hurriedly, “You know I’m devoted to the work, Mr. Kim”

Jongin shakes his head, “I know Seulgi, I know… Let’s assume you are”

“Oh, okay…?”

“Let’s say that you are in a relationship, what will you expect from the person you are with?”

“Expect?” The girl raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Like, what do you want that person to do? What do you want?”

Jongin tries to explain, unable to find the right words to express his mind.

“Well,” She taps on her chin, “I guess the most important is that this person would listen to me and, in return, share with me things about him as well. I expect him to genuinely care about me and my feelings, makes effort to make me happy, appreciates when I do effort to make him happy as well. Someone who make me laugh and feel good about myself too. Someone I can be myself with”

Seulgi pauses and smiles at the way Jongin seems interested in what she has been saying. 

“I guess the main thing is when in a relationship, you should treat the other person the way you want to be treated”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 20th, February _ **

“What is this?”

KyungSoo asks with a raised eyebrow, pointing at a bouquet of violet roses in Jongin’s hand.

“Flowers…”

The CEO tries to say confidently while avoiding looking at KyungSoo’s eyes directly.

“I can tell but why?”

KyungSoo teases, smiling happily as he sees Jongin’s flustered fast.

“Where is Sehun?” Jongin asks, trying to change the subject.

“He is in his room, are these for him?”

Jongin glares at the butler, “Stop being a tease KyungSoo!”

“Oh god, it is so fun seeing you like this these days” He laughs loudly, “Go impress the boy”

KyungSoo winks before walking away from him.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“Sehun?”

Jongin calls, peeking his head inside Sehun’s room.

“Yes, daddy, here!” Sehun answers with a light tone.

Jongin steps inside and spots Sehun on the bed, reading from a book. He hides the flowers behind his back as he walks towards the younger.

“Hi, you came early!” Sehun comments happily.

“Yes, I just finished earlier today”

Sehun shifts his gaze to whatever Jongin is hiding his back and tries to peek a look.

“What are you hiding?”

Jongin tries to hide the flowers away from Sehun’s curious eyes, “Uh nothing”

“Really? I feel like there is something”

Jongin hesitates for a while before finally sighing and showing the flowers to the younger, “Here”

Sehun blinks in confusion, “W-what”

“That is for you”

Sehun eyes the flowers with amazement; it takes him a while to register what he is seeing. It is not like he has never been given flowers, but he has never expected Jongin to give him flowers.

“Sehun?” Jongin calls worriedly when he doesn’t receive a reaction form the younger.

Sehun’s face breaks into the brightest smile as he takes the bouquet from the CEO.

“Thanks, Jongin” He says truthfully, looking up at Jongin with tears in his yes, “I loved them so much”

Jongin panics when he sees the tears, he sits down beside the dark-haired boy.

“W-why are you... crying? Did I do something wrong?”

Sehun shakes his head and smiles so widely despite the tear escaping his eyes, “No, no, you are not, it is just… This is the first time I feel so happy to receive flowers, it feels different coming from you”

“Why?

Sehun shrugs, wiping the tears with the back of his hand, “I don’t know, Oh God; why am I like this? It is ridiculous”

He laughs and tries to focus on eyeing the roses.

Seeing how the flowers seem to bloom even prettier beside Sehun, Jongin feels the urge to lean down and place a peck on Sehun’s lips.

The small gesture makes Sehun blush so hard.

“You look so cute when you blush”

“Daddy!”

Jongin laughs at Sehun’s embarrassed face, Sehun loses himself in the cute dimple again.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 2nd, March _ **

“Hey, can we have dinner outside today?”

Sehun suggests one day while they are having breakfast. Jongin doesn’t find a reason to say no. He always makes it early at home to spend more time with the younger anyway.

“Sure baby”

It hits Sehun that it is the first time for them to go out together when they sit side by side in the back seat of the car. Taeyong sits behind the steering-wheel driving them for the restaurant KyungSoo has booked for them.

Jongin for once is not wearing those formal suits when he is going out, but instead a navy-blue pullover and a knee-length brown jacket. He still looks pretty formal, but it is refreshing to see him in something other than suits.

Sehun stares at him throughout the ride.

“If you kept staring at me like this, I will just ask Taeyong to take us back and cancel the dinner”

Jongin whispers in Sehun’s ears and the younger melts in his seat.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“What do you want to have?”

Jongin asks as he looks between the menu and Sehun’s face.

“I guess I will go with seafood” Sehun says in a low voice, his attention is caught by the fancy restaurant they are sitting in. Jongin is with no doubt the riches person he has ever been with. Sehun can see some famous politicians and idols across the table from them. 

“Hmm” The CEO goes through the menu, unaware of the younger’s astonishment, "Maybe I woul-”

“SEHUN!”

The sudden call makes them turn around and drop their menus. They look at the owner of the voice; he is a male in his early 30th maybe, medium height and a handsome face.

Sehun suddenly goes pale, yet he stands up and bows lightly, “Mr. Lee”

“Oh, please” The man scoffs, “I preferred when you called me other things”

“Excuse _me_?”

Jongin’s voice comes out steady, stern and furious. Sehun feels chills running down his spine. 

“Oh” The man suddenly turns to Jongin, “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you are with another customer”

Jongin feels blood boiling in his vines, the urge to hit the man square in the face is incredibly high. Sehun can only bite his lips and grows paler.

“Anyway, nice to see you again, Hun” The man smirks and lightly taps him on the back.

Jongin nearly spaces forward to break his wrist but the man walks away just in time.

They sit in silence, feeling extremely awkward after the small incident. Jongin is furious for a reason he doesn’t understand, and Sehun is so embarrassed that he wants to disappear.

They barely exchange few words throughout the night; don’t eat anything from what they have ordered as well. They go home without further words.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“Who is he?”

Jongin spites the question once they arrive at home

Sehun swallows, “He was one of my sugar daddies… before”

Jongin feels some sort of bitterness at the mention of that.

“Why was he there?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

Jongin spaces up and down the room, the image of that man doesn’t leave his mind; the way he touched Sehun and how he called him.

“If he was ‘_before’,_ why did he touch you like that, and call you with a pet name!”

“It is because he was used to it, I spent a year with him” Sehun tries to explain, but Jongin is unreasonably angry.

“But it is over!”

“Jongin, what is your problem exactly!” Sehun snaps finally, “I’m a sugar baby! This is my job, I was with him the way I am with you now! And after four months from now, I will be with another person… It is not like you don’t know that!”

_“After four months, I will be with another person”_

The words ring in Jongin’s head like a siren; he hates this, hates imagining this, and hates going through this conversation. He turns without uttering another word and heads to his room. He doesn’t speak with Sehun the whole night and makes sure to leave to work early in the morning so that he won’t see the younger.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“Mr. Kim are you okay?”

Seulgi asks cautiously. Her boss has been weird the whole day; he is either spacing out or snapping at the smallest things.

“Huh?” Jongin blinks at her, “What did you say?”

“I was wondering if you are okay”

Jongin sighs, throwing his body to lean on the leather chair “I am fine”

Seulgi bites on her lips, debating herself either to stay or leave.

“Seulgi…”

Jongin calls softly after few seconds, yet the girl catches her name.

“Yes, Mr. Kim!”

Seulgi replies with bites of hope that Jongin would say what is bothering him.

“I think… I made someone angry”

“Oh”

“I want to apologize but I don’t know how”

The girl stands in confession for a minute; Jongin wants to apologize to someone. This is something very new!

“If you want to apologies,” She finally finds her voice to say, “Just go to that person and say sorry. Express your sincere feelings”

“Just like that?”

“Yes, just be honest. People love it when others are honest with them. Be direct and to the point, just like that!”

Jongin stares at the secretary for few seconds; Seulgi is a very nice person with a lot of wisdom in her. He wonders why he has never talked to her more before.

“Seulgi”

“Yes, Mr. Kim”

“Thank you”

The girl blushes hard, her eyes almost disappearing behind her high cheekbones as she smiles widely.

“Can I say something Mr. Kim?”

“Go ahead”

She bites her lips, “Please forgive me if this is inappropriate, but… You have been different the past month, and it is a better different”

“How so?”

“You are… brighter?” She smiles, “You are nicer as well. You look at me when I speak, you say words like thanks, and good morning to me now, you didn’t do that before”

Jongin smiles as he recalls the number of times Sehun has reminded him to say those simple words, and pouts whenever he forgets to.

Jongin suddenly wants to see Sehun, he _needs_ to see him.

“Mr. Kim?” Seulgi calls worriedly, “Did I cross a line?”

“No,” He shakes his head, “Absolutely not. Thanks, Seulgi, I really appreciate everything you have said. I think I need to go home now”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“KyungSoo, is Sehun at his room?”

Jongin says in a hurry the moment he steps a foot inside the house, already spacing towards Sehun’s room.

“Sehun is not here” KyungSoo says slowly.

Jongin feels his heart stopping before he stops in his track. He turns to the butler, “What? What do you mean?”

KyungSoo tries to say carefully, “He left this morning”

“To where!!!”

Jongin’s voice quivers, panic taking all over him.

“I don’t know where, he didn’t say anything. I didn’t even see him leaving, Dahyun told me he left”

“How can you let him go!”

Jongin shouts in furry; there are so many pilling up emotions inside of him rushing to the surface that he can’t think of what he is doing.

“I-”

KyungSoo blinks in complete shook; Jongin has never shouted at him, ever.

“You what!! How can he leave, and you let him go!!”

“Jongin! I told you I didn’t even see him!”

KyungSoo says firmly and Jongin realizes what he has been doing the moment he hears the butler calling him with his name. It downs on him the amount of panic he is feeling, the crippling fear forming in the bites of his stomach, the way his mind is freezing, the way his lungs burn.

He needs to find Sehun, he can’t lose him. He needs to apologise, he needs to tell him he is sorry, that he will do better, he will be better.

He-

Jongin suddenly strides to the front door; he will go out and he will search for Sehun. But before he can place his hand on the doorknob, the door is opened.

It is _him_.

In less then in a blink of an eye, Sehun finds himself dragged into the house.

“What!”

“Where have you been!!!”

Sehun blinks in a shock, “I was outside, I-”

“Where!!”

“I was feeling upset, I went to drink bubble tea”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you call me?!”

Jongin’s voices raises with each sentence, Sehun is beyond shocked of the whole situation. Why Jongin looks like he will explode any moment?

“I don’t even have your number, Jongin. And why is it a problem!! Where would I go? What is wrong with you!!”

Sehun frown, crossing his arms against his chest. He doesn’t understand why Jongin is shouting at him that way.

“That is true,” Jongin’s voice is suddenly calmer, “I don’t even have your number”

“What?”

Jongin looks up at him, and with much determination, he pulls the younger to his chest

“J-Jongin”

Sehun stutters in confusion; Jongin is hugging him so tightly, holding him as if he is disappearing any second.

“I’m sorry”

“Huh!!”

“I’m sorry” Jongin whispers again in his ears, holding him tighter.

“Jong-”

“Sorry for screaming at you, for yesterday, for now… For not having your number, but don’t leave me…”

Sehun stands dumbfounded, he feels Jongin’s trembling hands around him, the fear in his voice and the ragged breathes against his neck. His voice is so low for others around them to hear, but he can feel KyungSoo and Shuhua staring at them in disbelieve.

“Jongin…”

“Don’t leave me like them, Sehun… Please”

Sehun almost hears the tears chocking Jongin’s voice. He slowly lefts his hands and warp them equally tight around Jongin’s ack, holding the male closer to him.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Legs at each side of his waist, arms holding tight on his neck, and a slim back perfectly curved under his palms, Jongin holds onto Sehun’s waist protectively as the younger rides him hard, deep and passionately.

“Daddy, I’m close”

Sehun pants into his neck and Jongin slowly reaches for Sehun’s ass and kneads the flesh. Jongin trails a line of kisses all the way from Sehun’s neck up to his jaw and nibbles on it. All while moving his hips upwards to meet with Sehun’s fervent bounces on his dick.

“Daddy, please, please, touch me”

Sehun whines, wants attention on his own member but Jongin keeps teasing it with light lazy strokes every now and then.

“Come for me, baby”

Jongin whispers in his ears, making sure to lick his ear-shell and sucking on it afterwards.

“Daddy”

Sehun sobs, reaching for his own dick and flicks the tip.

“Fuck, fuck!”

He curses, head lulling back, giving Jongin full view of the long pretty neck. He latches his mouth on it and sucks a hickey right on his sensitive spot. Sehun shivers and trashes in his arms as a result.

“Sehunie, baby”

Jongin calls softly and Sehun comes at the nickname, shooting his load in Jongin’s hand and between their sticky bodies. Jongin follows suit, coming in Sheun’s tight hole while hugging Sehun to his heart as they ride their orgasms with intense shudders.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“I’m sorry”

Jongin breaks the silence first. They are still in their position, breathing into each other’s necks softly.

Sehun pulls back from the hug and looks at Jongin as he continues.

“For everything that I did and made you feel hurt… I keep doing things and say sorry, I’m sorry”

Sehun smiles at him and traces Jongin’s face with his fingers, “That is fine, you are doing great”

“Don’t leave me Sehun”

Sehun remains silent, feeling that there is something more Jongin wants to say.

“I mean... don’t go now… I mean” Jongin searches for words, “I’m not locking you here, you can leave if you want, anytime, of course, but tell me first, don’t disappear, talk to me… okay? Don’t be like them”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “Them?”

Jongin lowers his gaze and sighs, “Everyone… Everyone Sehun”

“Would you mind sharing?”

Jongin stares at Sehun’s face; debating himself either to tell him everything or not.

“That is a story for another time” Jongin settles on in the end.

He smiles at the younger before leaning closer to his face. Sehun’s eyes flatter shut once he feels Jongin’s hot breath on his lips.

They don’t kiss frequently and not really passionately; feeling that kisses have much of a romantic sense. Therefore, Sehun shakes in anticipation when he feels Jongin’s lips softly covering his.

Sehun melts.

Jongin’s lips are always so soft, tender and full; taking all of his lips and sucking on them lovingly. Sehun lets Jongin devours his lips and switches between the two thin pair of lips, sucking and nibbling on the flesh.

For Jongin, Sehun tastes like sweet candy. And for Sehun, Jongin tastes like dark chocolate. The mix is addicting. They both knew the moment their tongues met and fought for dominance that that wouldn’t be the last time.

Jongin’s hands fly to Sehun’s neck and he holds onto it as he continues mapping the younger’s mouth passionately and chewing on the soft lips deeply.

Sehun clutches for his deer life onto the hairs at the back of Jongin’s neck, pulling the hairs lightly. He could feel the dick inside of him coming back to live and he moans into the kiss making Jongin suck on his tongue before letting him go finally.

“D-Daddy” Sehun pants, breathless.

Jongin pulls onto his lips and kisses it softly for few more times.

“Yes, baby”

“You are hard again” He giggles, wiggling his hips.

Jongin shrugs, “I know there is only one person to blame”

Less than three minutes later, Sehun finds himself on the bed with Jongin trusting into him hard and slow.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 22nd, March _ **

_>> “I expected you to call, you know” _

Jongin smiles at the annoyed tone of the other male through the line.

“Hello, Jongdae, how are you doing?”

_>> “Expect being hurt because of not hearing from you all this long, I am good” _

“I’m sorry, I got really busy”

Jongin says while signing some papers in front of him.

_>> “I think your present was such a distraction, huh?”_

Jongin smiles at the mention, “He is kind of handful”

_>> “I was talking to KyungSoo lately, he said Sehun is such a bless and has been giving you hard time”_

“Are you spying on me?”

_ >> “Kind of” _

Jongdae teases.

“I feel exposed”

The elder man laughs loudly.

_>> “Don’t worry, he keeps the embarrassing moments for himself, but overall, I was glad to hear you are happy” _

Jongin drops the pen in his hand and rests his back against the chair, “Sehun is nice, he is funny as well”

_>> “Just funny?”_

“Hyung!!” Jongin whines as the other keeps laughing in his ear.

_>> “It is great to hear you whining and calling me Hyung again. I should bring some gifts for Sehun when I’m back to Korea” _

“Speaking of which, for how long more you will stay at Paris?”

_>> “Minseok has a tight schedule the upcoming month as well, more galas and fashion stuff I don’t get, so yeah” _

“So, how is your work?”

_>> “Great, was able to make some deals from here; people don’t stop buying estates anyway” _

“Glad to know both of you are doing well, Hyung”

_>> “Thanks, Jonginnie. Seriously though, I’m happy to hear that you have been happier around Sehun, you deserve that you know” _

Jongin stays silent for a while, the younger’s smiley face flashing in his mind, “I know, thanks Hyung”

Sehun’s impact on Jongin’s life was a smooth gradual one. It is apparent in the way Jongin smiles more, talks more, and pays attention to things around him more. Starting from Seulgi to the maids in the house, everybody noticed how Sehun has made a change in Jongin’s life.

For once Jongin cares about another person; he cares about his details, cares to buy the things he likes, cares to make a surprise for him, and cares to be careful not to hurt him.

Things that hasn’t been there are now everything about Jongin.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 27th, March _ **

“Jongin, read for me!”

Sehun requests for the second time as he lies down, head resting in Jongin’s lap while Jongin plays with his hairs. The sound of the music floating softly in the background as wind blows lightly into the room.

“Sehun, I want to sleep” Jongin fakes yawning.

Sehun has been asking Jongin to read something for him almost every day ever since he knew how much the elder loves books as well. He justifies himself by saying that Jongin has a calming voice that helps him to sleep.

“I know you are not, Jongin, please!” He looks up at the elder, “Daddy?” 

Sehun blinks innocently, pulling the daddy card on the elder.

Jongin groans audibly, “Can I say no to you, like ever?”

Sehun pulls Jongin down by the neck and kisses him wetly and passionately, devouring the lips he adores so much.

“I wouldn’t allow you to anyway”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 2nd, April _ **

“Take me with you to work”

Sehun begs as he clings onto Jongin’s arm as they lie down on bed in each other’s embrace.

“Why do you want to go with me there?”

Sehun shrugs, “Why not?”

“What am I going to tell everyone, huh?”

The younger rolls his eyes, “Tell them I’m a relative or something”

“They will figure it out, you know”

“Are you ashamed of me!” Sehun fakes a hurt expression.

“You know it is not! It is just, I have a scary image, I know taking you there will ruin it”

Jongin teases pinching Sehun’s nose playfully.

“How can anybody be scared of you” Sehun says truthfully, “You are the sweetest Jongin”

Jongin drops a wet kiss on Sehun’s lips.

“And you are such a cat; you really love and enjoy being spoiled”

“I heard that once” Sehun sticks his tongue out, “But I am still coming with you”

Sehun does go to work with Jongin the next day. Jongin says he is a relative to justify his existence, but he is sure some of his employees didn’t buy that.

At least Sehun gets along well with Seulgi.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 12th, April _ **

“Jongin, I can’t see anything! Where are you taking me!”

Sehun complains for the nth time as Jongin leads him, blindfolded, to somewhere he doesn’t know. He doesn’t understand what is up with the elder male; he suddenly asked if he can blindfold him and took him out of the room, which was quiet disappointing as Sehun expected a completely another thing when Jongin requested that.

“Just a second, we are almost here!”

Sehun hears the sound of a door being opened and closed behind them. Jongin makes him take few more steps before the fabric on his eyes disappears. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room and starts to take in the surroundings.

There are glasses everywhere around them and a pole centring the huge room they are standing in. The design of the room seems pretty much like those of dance studios ones.

This can’t be-

“Jongin, you-”

“Happy birthday Sehun” Jongin smiles fondly at the younger who is staring at him with wide eyes and mouth opened ajar.

“Last week, you said you you miss dancing, so I asked someone to do this for you, after all this was an empty space and nobody used, so yeah”

To say Sehun is overwhelmed is underestimation; he stays completely still for few minutes unable to comprehend. The room looks amazing, better than anything he would ever ask for. What makes everything even more touching that Jongin did this for him, for his birthday, and that remembered something he told him last week.

“Jongin…”

He says, finally able to produce sounds again.

“Yes baby?”

Sehun happily jumpes on the elder male, Koala-hugging him while planting kisses all over his face. Jongin gladly embraces the younger tighter. He locks their lips together in a slow, deep kiss, swirling his tongue around Sehun’s, making sure to map every part of the sweet mouth as his.

Once they pull back, gasping for air with strings of saliva connecting their lips, Sehun pecks Jongin once before pulling back and walking towards the pole.

“Play music”

He says, winking at the elder.

Jongin goes through his ‘non-existed’ playlist and settles on a song the younger has sent him two weeks ago. _Hands to myself._

Sehun smiles when he hears the tone coming from Jongin’s phone and he turns around to hold the steel with both hands. He starts with a basic move; spinning around and around the pole, his legs free in the air as he spins. He soon holds the pole between his legs as he climbs up, trying to reach for the top. Once there, Sehun holds the pole between his thighs in a sitting position and does another round of spins at the top. He smoothly curves his body, holding the pole with one hand while his back is pressed against the steel.

Jongin watches in awe the way Sehun’s body moves elegantly around the pole. How his arms and legs float in the air as if he is flying., how he shifts from a move to another in a blink of an eye; making a very hard activity looks like a piece of a cake.

Sehun smiles at the elder before getting ready for a final move. He firmly clamps his thighs around the pole and lets his body curve downsides until he is face down, holding onto the steel with nothing but his thighs only.

Jongin’s heart almost drops in worry while the younger spins effortlessly.

Sehun looks amazing, looks like a piece of art; Jongin is glad he decided to do this for him.

Once finished, the younger strides happily towards the elder.

“Jongin, how did you find the show?”

He asks excitedly, eyes glistering with happiness.

Jongin cradles Sehun’s face between his face, “Amazing, just like you”

Sehun giggles, Jongin kisses him wetly on the mouth.

Sehun makes sure to reward Jongin was a passionate love making session on the floor.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 29th, April _ **

Jongin takes Sehun with him in a business trip to Jeju island. The younger becomes so thrilled about it that he rides Jongin’s dick for one hour straight the night before they travel.

He giggles excitedly all the way during their flight and couldn’t stop smiling as they ride to the hotel. He doesn’t remember the last time he was that thrilled about travelling, but he is sure that the fact he is with Jongin is what makes him even happier.

“Jongin!! Look at the view!!”

Sehun squeals as he runs towards the balcony in their hotel suite. From where he stands, he can see the sea and the beach right under him.

“This is amazing!” He points at water happily.

“Glad you like it, baby” Jongin says, now standing next to the younger, taking in a deep breathe of the fresh air.

“I do” Sehun turns to look at Jongin and leans in for a kiss. Jongin lets him take the lead and enjoys Sehun’s little sucks on his plump lips. Sehun has told him nemours times before that he really loves his full lips. Jongin always lets him kiss him as much as he wants; it is not like he will ever complain.

“Sehun”

Jongin calls between the fervent kisses.

“Hmm?”

Jongin pulls back lightly, “I have to go to some meetings tonight, I’m sorry, I will take you out tomorrow, I promise, okay?”

Sehun pouts, “You mean I will stay alone then?”

Jongin places his hands on Sehun’s waist and rubs the flesh soothingly, “I wish I can take you with me. If this was a party, I would have, but this is some boring meeting that I really can’t do anything about”

Sehun sighs, “Okay, Daddy”

“Be a good boy till I come back, okay?”

Something suddenly sparkles in Sehun’s eyes; he smirks.

_“Of course, I will be a good boy” _

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

When Jongin told Sehun to be a good boy, he never expected to receive a video in the middle of his meeting from Sehun wearing nothing but thigh-high stockings while dry humping a pillow. The boy looks sinful; his lips drawn between his teeth, his fingers toying with his nipples while his soft member rubs against the fabric of the pillow.

Sehun even had the audacity to say _“Good boy”_ under the video.

Jongin barely contains himself from forming an erection in front of everyone but keeping Sehun’s image out of his mind is impossible. He never felt so happy to end a meeting until that day. He warps up the meeting in a hurry and rushes back to the hotel.

He hears soft whimpers the moment he opens the door of the room, immediately spotting Sehun on the bed.

He in the same stockings from the video, completely naked. However, this time his legs are apart, and his fingers are between his thighs instead of the pillow as he fingers himself.

Jongin’s jaw almost drops at the sight. Sehun’s cheat is heaving up and down, his lips are swollen, and his face is flustered. He looks simply _fuckable_.

Jongin’s eyes trail Sehun’s body and stops at the way his fingers moved in and out of his tight hole. He suddenly feels tightness in his pants, and he can’t wait to get rid of it.

“Sehun”

Jongin’s voice is stern and it halts Sehun’s movements for a second when he spots Jongin.

“_Daddy_” He mewls.

Jongin walks slowly towards him while taking off his jacket and tie.

“What are you doing?”

Sehun eyes the elder through hooded eyes, “I missed you”

“But this is not what good boys are like _Sehunie_”

Sehun moans at the nickname and reaches a hand for Jongin, “_Jongin_”

Jongin unbuttons his shirt and takes it off before climbing on the bed, “You have been bad boy baby, and bad boys get punished”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Face buried in the pillows, standing on both his hands and knees, Sehun shakes in anticipation when he feels Jongin’s fingers tracing up and down between his ass-cheeks and kneading on the flesh from time to time.

“Daddy, _please_”

Sehun whines, asking for more attention but Jongin replies to that by another slap to his left ass-check. The flesh blooms with redness while Sehun’s dick jerks, leaking more pre-cum. The hits are just the right pressure he likes; not to hard to hurt him but just enough to spreads pleasure all over his body. Jongin by now has known his body like the back of his head; knows what exactly he likes and how.

“You should have not sent that video baby”

Jongin whispers, Sehun feels Jongin’s breath against his asshole and he shakes.

“You riding that pillow all naked, that was mean”

Jongin runs his tongue along the flesh between Sehun’s ass.

“Shit, daddy, please”

Jongin pulls back immediately and delivers another slap to Sehun’s right ass-cheek.

Sehun moans shamelessly, hands giving up on him and he falls face down on bed. The elder soothes the red flesh by spreading feather kisses all over his ass, earning more whines and moans from the younger. 

“Daddy, come on please, _I’m sorry!”_

Smiling fondly at the boy under him, Jongin finally proceeds to lick passionately at his asshole. Sehun shivers under him, holding into the blanket to brace himself; it is too much, he feels like coming any second.

That is exactly what he wanted by sending that video; he wanted to push Jongin all the way, wanted Jongin to give him everything he has, and Jongin is giving him everything he wanted.

“Oh my God, this is so good”

Sehun pants, Jongin sucks harder on the rim while his hands stork up and down his thighs. He caresses the lace at the top of the stockings and slowly snaps it against the flesh of his thighs.

Sehun mewls at the sensation and pushes back against the tongue against his hole. Jongin eats him out as if it is his life’s mission; sucking on the hole, licking around the flesh and occasionally thrusting his tongue inside of him.

Sehun feels his member getting unbearably hard.

“Jongin! Daddy, please fuck me!”

Jongin pulls back slightly, “Should I?”

Sehun turns to glare at the elder “Jongin!!”

“You are the one who teased!” Jongin defends innocently.

“If you didn’t fuck me right now I will-”

Before Sehun can says anything more, Jongin puts his tongue back on his hole and trusts his tongue in.

“I’m close!”

Sehun warns, shaking in pleasure. Jongin pulls back all the way finally and sits on the bed, back pressed against the bedframe. He helps the shaky boy to straddle his lips and sit over his equally hard dick.

The slide is slow, Jongin makes sure that Sehun doesn’t hurt himself as he takes all of his member without much preparation. Jongin smiles in relief when he sees Sehun moans in satisfaction once he is all the way filled with the familiar member.

“Better?”

Sehun warps his arms around Jongin’s neck, “Way better”

Jongin hugs him closer, rolling his hips slowly, “The video was mean”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “You enjoyed it”

“Doesn’t deny the fact you were mean to do this to me in the middle of a meeting”

Sehun playfully ignores the question to nibble on Jongin’s earlobe and drops kisses along the tanned male’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave blooming hickeys.

“Baby”

He whispers, his hips snapping into the younger in response. Sehun meets the upwards snaps by bouncing up and down Jongin’s dick faster. Jongin reaches to tittle Sehun’s face to capture his lips in a messy and dirty kiss. Jongin sucks on Sehun’s tongue and licks inside of his mouth, causing a mess of saliva on the boy’s chin which he gladly licks with passion.

“Daddy, please”

Sehun rolls his hips desperately; he wants Jongin to go faster but the elder is lazily thrusting into him.

“What do you want babe?” Jongin teases, nibbling on his neck.

“I need you to fuck my brains out Jongin”

Jongin giggles at the demanding tone of the younger, “As you wish my bad baby boy”

Sehun squeals in happiness before turning into a moaning mess as Jongin fucks him into oblivion.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Sehun spends the time of his life, and so does Jongin. By the time they have left Jeju island, they have already gone to every possible place, took hundreds of pictures and tried tons of new things, including activities, food and having sex whenever they could.

Jongin couldn’t be happier seeing how much Sehun was enjoying himself; he would find him staring at Sehun’s blessed and pleased face until the younger brings him back to reality.

_“Jongin, focus!” _

Sehun would scold, snapping his fingers in front of the elder male.

_“I’m focusing”_ Jongin defended, _“On you” _

Sehun would blush and Jongin will kiss his rosy cheeks.

Jongin almost thought of extending their stay at the island if it weren’t for his busy schedule.

“I will bring you here again whenever I have the chance, I promise”

He promises once they get on the plane and he sees the pout on Sehun’s face.

Sehun turns and steals a kiss from Jongin’s lips.

“Thanks, _Jonginie_”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･


	5. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.

** _ 2nd, May _ **

The honeymoon phase lasts for couple of days after they return from Jeju island; everything seems to be perfectly fine, flowing as peacefully as Sehun can ever wish for. However, little did they both know, life is not a wishing grantee factor.

It all starts when Jongin invites Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae for dinner as the later couple has returned from Paris recently. The dinner was both Jongin’s and Sehun’s collective idea for Sehun wanted to know Jongin’s only friends a little bit more.

Afterall, they are the reason why he got to know Jongin. 

“They can be a headache, but I’m sure you will get along well”

Jongin says as he hugs the younger, waiting for their guests to arrive.

As Jongin predicted, the trio get well along with Sehun. The younger boy is a very social person that even the quiet Minseok bonds with him fast. The dinner passes smoothly as both Baekhyun and Sehun throw random jokes that Jongdae doesn’t miss the chance to make fun off while Minseok giggles at them softly.

However, from time to time, the three guests would stop everything and watch with amusement how their hosts act around each other; the soft smiles, and caring touches here and there.

“He is nice”

Jongdae comments once they sit in the living room. Sehun and Minseok has disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the desert with Ryeowook.

“My choices are always the best” Baekhyun boasts proudly, winking at the CEO.

“He is nice” Jongin tries to avert his gaze away from the elders.

“Only nice? Baekhyun scoffs, “Boy, you thirst over him; you don’t see how you look at him?”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “You are salty and jealous”

“Maybe” He shrugs, “Good thing this will be over in a month”

Jongin knots his eyebrows, “Huh?”

“His contract ends in a month, in June, did you forget?”

_Contract._

_Month._

The words echo in Jongin’s head like a nerve-wrecking soundtrack for a horror movie; as if he has never thought about it before. Was he so distracted to think about it? Sehun will leave one day, he knows that from the start; why is it hitting him so hard now?

“Jongin?” Jongdae calls worriedly when he notices the way Jongin has been spacing out.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

Jongin clears his throat and looks at the kitchen direction, “I am”

The moment Sehun returns to the room, the mood has already changed. Jongin avoids looking at Sehun or interacting directly with him; the night ends quickly after.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

“You shouldn’t have brought that up!”

Jongdae scolds once they sit in the car.

“How would I know he would react that way? I didn’t think he is that attached to Sehun” Baekhyun tries to defend.

“It was obvious, Baekhyun!!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Arguing won’t solve anything” Minseok middles in, “These two have something going on between them; something deeper than a sugar daddy-baby relationship” He sighs, “And it is not only Jongin. When we were in the kitchen, the way Sehun talks about Jongin… It is different and special. He is as attached to the Jongin as Jongin is attached to him if not even more”

Silence prevails in the car for a while.

“I hope they figure this soon. Hopefully, Jongin doesn’t act stupidly” Jongdae comments.

Baekhyun shrinks in to his seat in guilt.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Nothing stays the same after that night.

Suddenly, Jongin is back to ignoring him; waking up earlier than usual, coming back home late to ensure that Sehun is asleep, or when he finds the younger awake, he says he is tired and goes to sleep immediately.

Sehun doesn’t understand why; he can’t warp his head around the abrupt change. He feels hurt, asks for explanations lots of times but Jongin always responds with lame meaningless reasons about his work.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 12th, May _ **

“Can’t you just take me with you like last time?

Sehun asks as he eyes Jongin’s packed bags on the floor. Jongin has pooped up subject of travelling out of nowhere and wouldn’t let Sehun accompany him.

“It won’t be fun Sehun” Jongin tries to ignore Sehun’s hurt eyes and looks away, “There are a lot of problems at work, I need to solve it”

Sehun walks towards the elder and holds into his arms, “Jongin…”

The elder looks apagogically at him, “I’m sorry”

The dark-haired tip toes, trying to reach for Jongin’s lips but the CEO moves his head aside, avoiding the kiss.

“Jongin…What is wrong with you?”

He whispers almost audibly.

Jongin forces a smile on his face as he plants a kiss on Sehun’s forehead, “Nothing is wrong with me, I’m just stressed because of work”

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

Jongin travels, and something in Sehun’s heart breaks. It is empty and cold without Jongin. Something in his soul is misplaced, something doesn’t feel right, feels wrong. Sehun has never thought he has that much got used to Jongin until the moment.

It doesn’t help that Jongin doesn’t talk to him frequently over the phone or even reply to his messages often, always justifying himself by saying he is busy. However, Sehun can’t buy that anymore; Sehun feels lost and hurt.

He keeps repeating to himself over and over

_“What did I do wrong?” _

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 22nd, May _ **

“Hyung”

Sehun calls from where he has been crumbled on the sofa, legs against his chest.

KyungSoo turns to him and signals Dahyun to dismiss. The blonde maid retrieves with a bow to both of them.

“Yes, Sehun?”

Sehun adjusts his posture, biting on the insides of his cheek as he thinks of how to paraphrase his question, “Do you speak with Jongin?”

KyungSoo takes few seconds before answering, “I do”

Sehun’s face falls, he looks at his phone and remembers his unanswered text since last night and feels tears gathering in his eyes.

“He doesn’t answer my calls, he hardly replies to my texts as well, what did I do wrong, Hyung?!”

KyungSoo’s face softens; he feels bad towards the boy in front of him and he can’t keep him watching suffering anymore. He sighs as he sits beside him, “Sehun look, Jongin will kill me for saying this, but I think you deserve to know this and make up your own mind”

KyungSoo takes a deep breath, and Sehun listens attentively for what the elder has to say.

“There is a reason why Jongin is like this now, and it is the same reason why he was the way he was when you first came”

Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“Jongin wasn’t always like that. In fact, he was like any other teen out there; carefree, sociable, cheerful and pretty much the Jongin you saw the past months. Normal life for a normal person. However, that didn’t last long because things started to go wrong 15 years ago.

You see Sehun, money changes people a lot; it makes them do things they never thought they would do, and unfortunately it changed Jongin’s father. He thought that the money he had wasn’t enough and he should have more, so he tried other ways to get that money. Some of these ways weren’t really legal; he manipulated people, took money for the sake of investment but ended up stealing everything and running away… He took everything and disappeared over night.

The news was shocking, but it didn’t affect him the way…” KyungSoo pauses, taking a deep breathe, Sehun bites his lips in worry.

“Following this, Jongin’s mother flee abroad since she had another nationality, her country protected her. You can only imagine how a boy in his 15th will take the news of his parents abandoning him and fleeing, leaving him alone to deal with all of this mess.

Luckily Jongin had his grandfather then. The man, for 5 years, took upon himself the duty to clean all of the mess his son has created. He wanted to grantee Jongin a clean-cut future when he starts by himself one day. He paid everything, started up a new cooperation for Jongin under new name and made sure that he would never suffer in the future because of his father again.

Jongin was trying to recover but the world wasn’t as nice to him, the struggles in courts for five years drained the man and he eventually died”

Sehun gasps in both shock and sadness.

“His death devastated Jongin; It completely wrecked him. He truly loved that man and after his death, he went through severe depression. His friends couldn’t take it, even his girlfriend then couldn’t endure it and left.”

_“Everybody leaves Sehun” _

Jongin’s voice echoes again in Sehun’s head. Now he understands.

“Basically,” KyungSoo’s voice interrupts his thoughts, “Jongin was in a shock for a whole year. At the end, he simply crumbled onto himself, and shut off people. He decided that since people leave, he shouldn’t let them in in the first place. That is how he has been for 10 years, that is why when you came, he was like that”

KyungSoo goes silent to give the younger some time to adjust, Sehun takes a few seconds to find his voice again, “It is understandable”

“But” KyungSoo places a hand on his knee, “Jongin changed when you came Sehun, for the first time after 10 years, he was really exerting an effort for the sake of another person, he really wanted to try for you. He was different; he smiled, laughed, talked and did things other than working for the first time in a really long time; you changed him Sehun!”

“Then why? Why did he shut me off again? What did I do wrong?”

KyungSoo sighs, “You didn’t, it is just... When Baekhyun was here, he pointed out that it is only one month before the contract ends and Jongin panicked”

Sehun blinks, realization hitting him slowly, “He… He is afraid I will leave...”

“Wouldn’t you?”

KyungSoo asks, and Sehun couldn’t answer.

“I…” Sehun searches for the answer but nothing comes out.

_Would he leave?_

“Jongin left because he wanted to get used to not having you around anymore, because you will leave in the end Sehun once the contract ends”

Sehun tries to say something but the words hang heavy and dry in his throat.

“Sehun, I’m asking this from you as a friend, and a Hyung and a friend to Jongin” He looks deeply into Sehun’s eyes, “If you are going to leave, please do it now. You don’t have to explain anything to Jongin or tell him anything; just go. If you want to go, do it now”

Sehun doesn’t reply

“Bu if you don’t want to, you can find Jongin here”

KyungSoo takes out a card from his pocket and hands it to the younger male.

It is a hotel card; a hotel in Seoul. Sehun widens his eyes in surprise.

“Wait! He is not abroad?”

The butler shakes his head, “He is here, he just wanted to avoid you”

Sehun looks between KyungSoo’s face and the card for couple of minutes before the butler decided to leave him alone.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

_ “Will I Leave?” _

Sehun repeats the question in his mind for the millions time as he lies in his, Jongin’s, bed that night. He shifts from side to side, thinking over and over. How is it that he never thought about what is going to happen after the contract ends like every time? Was he too distracted with Jongin’s presence, thinking their situation is going to last for ever?

_For ever?_

Sehun suddenly sits in bed; did he really consider a _‘forever’_ with Jongin.

A quick videotape of the past 5 months plays in his mind; he thinks about all of the time he has spent with Jongin, the memories they have made together and the things they have experienced together. True that Jongin was a great sugar daddy, sexually and financially, but he also likes Jongin as _Jongin_. He enjoyed being with the man, enjoyed sharing his days with, enjoyed going out, eating, reading and listening to music together. He enjoyed being with Jongin, _Kim Jongin_. Enjoyed it way too much to want it to end with the contract.

When Sehun wakes up the next morning, he has already made up his mind.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

His eyes are sparkling with happiness while looking at the camera, Sehun is by his side, smooching a kiss on his cheek as they stand in the balcony of their room in Jeju island.

Jongin stares long at the picture on his screen; he still can feel the breeze that was blowing on their faces, the way Sehun tugged on his arm, the heat of his body and the happiness he has felt then. Everything is still so vivid and clear, there is so much to forget or erase.

He wipes a stray tear on his cheek while turning off his phone, resisting the urge to hold his phone and call Sehun for the nth time of the day.

However, just then, he hears soft knocks on his door.

He drags his feet to the door, and calls.

“Who is it?”

No answer. The person only knocks again.

With a raised eyebrow, Jongin opens the door.

And he freezes the moment he sees the person at his doorstep.

“Hello Jongin”

Sehun is here, right in front of his door, and this time, he is sure he is not imagining things. He looks so real and sounds so real. However, Jongin wants to affirm that; wants to affirm that Sehun is really here, smiling at him. He does the first thing he thinks of; he takes the younger to his embrace.

_It is real._

“I missed you so much, Jongin”

Jongin hears Sehun chocking in his embrace. And he fights against the tears that wail up in his eyes.

“I missed you so much, don’t disappear like this again, Jongin please!”

The moment he finishes his words, Sehun is pretty sure that Jongin is crying. He feels the heavy breathing against his neck and the way he shakes slightly.

Jongin pulls back and looks at the person he has been thinking about for days. Sehun reaches to wipe the tears he predicted on Jongin’s cheeks with his thumps.

“Won’t you let me in?”

｡☆･

Setting on the edge of the bed next to each other, Sehun hols Jongin’s hands between his while looking at him fondly.

“How-”

“I’m not leaving” Sehun cuts him firmly “I won’t let you go; I won’t go”

Jongin blinks in confusion, it takes him a while before he fully understands, “How did you- KyungSoo!! Baekhyun!!”

“It doesn’t matter” Sehun shakes his head and locks their fingers together, “What matters is… I’m staying”

Sehun’s voice is tender and sweet, he looks at Jongin with love and adoration.

“Sehun… You don’t have to-”

“I know. It is not because I knew, it is because I want to stay, Jongin”

“But, the contract, your job, how-”

“Junmyeon will understand if I asked for a break from work”

Sehun reassures. Jongin has so many questions in his head that he can’t even decide on a question to ask first.

“Sehun, this is…”

“Jongin, do you want me to stay?”

The question caught the elder off-guard; the answer sticks at the tip of his tongue.

“Jongin?”

“I do, Sehun… I do, but this is not about me alone, do you even like me? Do _you_ want to stay with me?”

“Jongin listen to me” Sehun takes a deep breath before deciding to pour his heart out, “I like you as my daddy that is for sure, but I also like you as Jongin, and that is why I want to stay. I would be happy if we stayed together longer. I want us to know each other more, to go out in more dates. I want this for real Jongin!”

“Sehun…” Jongin caresses the younger’s cheek and Sehun leans into the touch. He has missed the way Jongin touched him so much.

“Let’s take this slowly, let’s see where it is going to lead us”

Sehun suggests hopefully. Jongin finally nods and leans in towards him, almost brushing their lips together.

“Slowly… Slowly”

“Yes, _daddy_”

Jongin finally giggles before pressing in and locking their lips together. Sehun hitches a breath as he allows Jongin to claim him once more.

.ﾟ*･｡☆･ﾟ*｡･

** _ 7th, October, Year later. _ **

The phone rings loud and continually, waking him up from his deep and heavy sleep. He whines as the sound keeps going louder and louder with each passing second. He huffs while reaching for the phone sleepily. The golden ring in his finger shines under the rays of the sun that crept inside the room through the curtains.

“Hello”

>> “Rise and shine baby”

Sehun smiles once he hears the voice coming from the other side of the line.

“Hello love”

>> “Good morning sleepy head”

Sehun pouts as he hugs the sheets to his heart, “I’m not a sleepy head, you are the horny one who fucked me for three rounds yesterday”

>> “We have a record of five rounds though”

“Uh please don’t remind me, I couldn’t walk for a week! Not that I complain you know”

Jongin laughs loudly, Sehun smiles to himself.

>> “You didn’t forget about today, right?”

“As if I can forget, Baekhyun will kill me”

>> “He has been texting me all morning about how I should be early because we need to prepare with him whatever surprise he has for Yixing”

“Same here, but do you think Yixing remembers it is his birthday?”

Jongin laughs, Sehun’s heart still melts. This laugh still gets him.

>> “Let’s hope yes or Baekhyun will have a heart-attack”

Sehun hums while snuggling to the pillow, it smells of Jongin.

>> “Don’t fall asleep princess”

“Jongin!!” Sehun whines, “Please stop”

>> “You are so kinky; I can’t believe this, Sehun seriously, I can make a catalogue from your kinks only”

Sehun scoffs, “As if you don’t have LISTS on your own”

>> “All because of you! I never knew I was kinky until I met you”

“You should be thankful then!!”

>> “I am thankful, every day, every single moment”

Sehun blushes hard, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

_“Jongin”_

>> “I love you so much Sehun, thank you for being in my life”

“I love you more love”

>> “Umm, Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

>> “If you told everyone again about how I cried for half an hour when I proposed to you, I will whip your ass”

Sehun chuckles, “Oh, I’m so going to tell them!”

“SEHUN!”

“Bye, daddy, I love you, Muah!”

Sehun hangs up while Jongin protests on the other line. He smiles at himself when he remembers the incident; it never fails to make him smile and make him emotional.

His eyes fall on the simple ring on his hand and he cringes at himself when he recalls how he insists to engrave on the inside_, ‘Daddy’s Sugar Baby’_ to always remember how everything started; the best thing that has ever happened to him.

To them.

* * *

The end!

** _A\N:_ **

** _FINISHED!_ **

** _So yeah! (I really didn’t want this to end T_T)_ **

** _Daddy’s Sugar Baby is done! I hope you enjoyed this the way I enjoyed writing it! It has been a rollercoaster of emotions for me, adding some stress and pressure, but I was able to wrap everything in the end._ **

** _I hope this was up to your expectations when you read the prompt on twitter. I tried to include all of the things you asked for as much the plot allowed me to!_ **

** _It was nice writing daddy!kink for once! Hope it was smooth and nice._ **

** _If you have any questions, you can drop them in my DMs on Twitter [Exo_aus99](https://twitter.com/Exo_aus99) or my CC [SeKaist_Elsa](https://curiouscat.me/SeKaist_Elsa)_ **

** _Comments are appreciated!_ **

** _Thanks in advance. _ **


End file.
